


The Last Day

by Black_Paradise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Aiden, Dead Allison Argent, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Derek's Family, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Jealous Derek, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Paradise/pseuds/Black_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pesadilla del Nogitsune ha terminado al fin, pero Stiles no está tan feliz como debería. Porque se ha dado cuenta de que no solo ha heredado los preciosos ojos marrón ambarino de su madre. También ha heredado su enfermedad. </p><p>Conocerá gente nueva, sabrá como es amar y ser correspondido, y aprenderá a vivir cada día como si fuera el último.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Situado después de los eventos del Nogitsune. Los únicos cambios que realizo son que Malia y Stiles no están saliendo, en Echen House no se besaron ni pasó nada, y Peter y Malia ya saben que son familia, además de que lo ocurrido con el Nogitsune terminó antes del verano. Y bueno, eso es todo.
> 
> AVISO: En este fic se mencionan varias enfermedades, además de que varios personajes mueren.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclamer: Los personajes que uso no me pertenecen (a excepción de Juliette, Eddie, Tyler, Selena, Annie y tal vez otros más), pertenecen a Jeff Davis, a MTV y a todos los creadores de esta maravillosa serie: Teen Wolf. Yo NO me lucro con esta obra, mi única intención con este proyecto es crear una historia por y para fans, para disfrutarla. No saco ninguna recompensa de escribir esta historia. Lo único que me pertenece, a parte de algunos personajes que he mencionado antes, es la trama. 
> 
> Por favor, a mí me cuesta mucho escribir todo esto, así que os ruego que no me hagáis plagio. La idea de los Instabiles Lycans es totalmente mía, así que si veo una historia basada en ellos será denunciada por plagio.
> 
> Espero que la disfrutéis.

~Capítulo 1:

¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si el mundo se te viniera encima? ¿Cómo si vivieran en un constante ataque de pánico? No puedes respirar. Te falta el aire. Se te acelera el pulso. Por más que lo intentes no puedes coger aire. Te ahogas, mientras el mundo sigue girando a tu alrededor, como si no te estuvieran pasando miles de cosas distintas. Vives en un mar de sentimientos negativos, ¿y nadie lo nota? ¿Nadie nota que tu mundo se está desmoronando? Es la misma sensación que debes sentir cuando estás navegando en un río, y te das cuenta de que estás a punto de caer por una cascada. Empiezas a remar hacia la otra dirección. El pánico te invade. Lo notas en cada parte de tu sistema. Y nadie más sabe que estás a punto de caer.

Y caes. Caes por la cascada. Puede parecer un momento efímero, pero para ti no lo es. Para ti son unos segundos eternos, en los que sientes el vacío en tu estómago, como un tirón molesto. Estás cayendo, y no sabes si vas a sobrevivir. O, si por el contrario, vas morir. Porque estás cayendo, y tienes miedo. Tú mismo eres el miedo. Y cuando aterrizas en el agua, no todo ha acabado. Debes nadar, aguantar las arcadas e intentar alejarte de la cascada. Stiles se sentía así. Con la única diferencia de que no dejaba de caer. De que su cascada era infinita, y que por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba el final. ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando no dejas de caer? ¿Resignarte? ¿Seguir luchando?

Flashback (tres días antes):  
Stiles y Lydia estaban en la habitación de la última, intentando despertar y aprender a controlar los poderes de banshee de la joven.  
—Muy bien Lydia, concéntrate— le decía mientras la pelirroja mantenía los ojos cerrados—. Solo escucha el sonido de mi voz, mantén la mente en blanco. Bien, imagina que estás en un prado verde y hermoso. Estás recostada en la hierba, tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación— suavizó su tono de voz, como Deaton le había dicho que hiciera. La joven relajó su rostro—. De fondo oyes el sonido de un río y el de los pájaros al cantar. Pero hay algo más— Lydia había caído completamente en ese tipo de hipnosis, como el druida lo había llamado—. También oyes el sonido del viento, moviéndose en una ligera brisa. Miras al cielo. Está completamente azul, el Sol no te molesta en los ojos. Hay algunas nubes en el, desplazándose lentamente, casi con pereza— tenía su entera atención—. Pero entonces, escuchas que el viento suena más fuerte. Observas como mueve las hojas de los árboles. Vuelves la mirada al cielo, pero ya no hay nubes en el. Ahora son almas, las almas de las personas que van a morir dentro de poco tiempo. Se mueven a un ritmo lento, dirigiéndose a la muerte. Levantas una mano, y puedas rozarlas con las yemas de los dedos. Te levantas e intentas coger una, la que está más cerca a ti. Intenta cogerla Lydia— la joven empezó a mover los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—La tengo, la tengo— murmuró, cerrando las manos alrededor de algo que solo ella podía ver.

—Ahora mírala, y dime quién es— susurró Stiles—. ¿A quién has cogido?

En vez de responder, la pelirroja comenzó a gritar. Un grito agudo, que casi le revienta los tímpanos. El grito de una banshee. Y entonces, Lydia le señaló la cabeza, y murmuró un ''tú'', pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que Stiles la escuchara y se horrorizara. Se pasó los dedos por la cabeza, y pensó en los síntomas que había estado sufriendo desde que el Nogitsune murió. Insomnio, pesadillas, alucinaciones e irritabilidad. Exactamente los mismos que tenía su madre al enfermar, curiosamente era una enfermedad en el cerebro, en la cabeza, como la banshee había señalado. Algo pareció despertar en Lydia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha funcionado?— preguntó, ilusionada.

—Lo siento, pero solo has gritado, no has dicho ningún nombre— le mintió con tanta facilidad que solo un hombre lobo hubiera podido averiguar que mentía.

—Oh, vaya, juraría que había funcionado, había cogido esa alma, la giré y— se frenó, como intentando recordarlo—, no... No recuerdo el rostro. 

—No te preocupes, solo tenemos que perfeccionarlo un poco más— le sonrió.  
Fin flashback.  
Stiles salió del tubo donde se realizaba el TAC, y el rostro pálido rostro lleno de tristeza de su padre le recibió. Supo al instante que algo pasaba. Miró al doctor, y este le miraba con lástima. No. No, no, no. Así que era cierto. Lo que tanto había deseado que no ocurriera estaba pasando. >, pensó mirándole. Le iba a dañar de nuevo. No tuvo suficiente con la muerte de Claudia y el tiempo anterior a este. No. También él iba a joderle la vida. Porque Stiles siempre era un estorbo. Lo había sido toda su vida, y lo iba a ser en ese momento. Porque las miradas de asco que Derek le lanzaba al principio lo había dejado claro. Que lo único que hacía su patética existencia era molestar. Aunque Derek ya no le miraba así.

—Han dado positivo, ¿no?— posó su mirada en un punto de la pared.

—Lo lamento señor Stilinski, pero ha sido diagnosticado enfermo de DFT.

—Demencia frontotemporal— susurró.

—La parte buena es que...

—¿Hay una parte buena?— Stiles no pudo evitar interrumpirle con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

—¡Stiles!— exclamó su padre, pues si bien estaba demasiado triste, no iba a permitir que su hijo también lo estuviera y lo pagara hablándole mal al doctor.

—No se preocupe— dijo, entendiendo su reacción—. La parte buena es que el lóbulo frontal no está demasiado degenerado, por lo que se puede deducir que la enfermedad está casi en su principio. Por lo tanto, aunque no exista aún una cura, podemos empezar con los tratamientos e intentar frenarla— el médico miró al sheriff—. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? Solo unos minutos.

Stiles no pudo evitar seguirlos y espiar la conversación, aunque lo que escuchó no le gustó mucho: el precio de los tratamientos eran demasiado costosos para el suelo de su padre, por muchas horas extras que hiciera. Y no es cómo si tuvieran demasiados ahorros en la cuenta bancaria. Cuando su madre enfermó, su padre gastó la mayor parte del dinero del que disponían en tratamientos inútiles que solo sirvieron para retrasar lo inevitable. Luego gastó otra parte del dinero en un funeral digno para la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida. La mujer que siempre lo sería. Porque si en algo destacaban los Stilinski, era que cuando se enamoraban de verdad, lo hacían para siempre. 

Al día siguiente habían quedado en el loft de Derek para hablar sobre los dos omegas que se habían colado en Beacon Hills, y que aún no habían podido atrapar. Así que, tras asearse y vestirse como usualmente lo hacía, bajó a desayunar. Su padre estaba en la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de lo que parecían ser facturas, mientras hacía cuentas. Stiles se sintió culpable, si antes tenían el dinero escaso, no quería pensar en lo que el incremento por los tratamientos podría hacer. Más de una vez se había replanteado el buscar un trabajo, pero con todo lo sobrenatural que había ocurrido había dejado esa idea apartada. Ahora no le pareció tan mala, además de que no había tanto bicho raro molestando en el pueblo.

—¿Papá?— el sheriff guardó a toda velocidad los papeles en un maletín, pero su hijo ya lo había visto.

—Hola hijo, ¿tienes reunión con la manada?— aún le costaba a acostumbrarse que su padre supiera sobre todo lo sobrenatural de Beacon Hills.

—Sí— respondió, colgándose su mochila al hombro—. Ya desayunaré allí.

—Recuerda que no puedes tomar café por las pastillas— dijo su padre, aunque la voz se le entrecortó un poco al final de la frase—. Y que a las doce tenemos que ir al hospital.

—Tranquilo, no se me va a olvidar— y no mentía, apenas había dormido pensando en los tratamientos.

—Está bien— inesperadamente, el sheriff le regaló un abrazo—. ¿No piensas decírselo a tus amigos? ¿Ni siquiera a Scott?

—Papá, aún no ha podido superar la muerte de Alisson— dijo una vez se separaron—. ¿Cómo le voy a decir que su mejor amigo se está muriendo?

—Hijo— susurró, los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Pero sacudió la cabeza, como espantándolas, y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero debes contárselo.

—Y lo haré— prometió—. Pero no ahora.

Stiles salió por la puerta, y se montó en su amado jeep azul cielo. Aunque, bueno, estaba algo oxidado y bollado. Se sentía deprimido, y aunque sabía que era algo completamente normal por la noticia que había recibido, no quería sentirse así. Al volver a casa había tenido dos ataques de pánico, y si no hubiera sido por los calmantes que su padre siempre tenía para él, hubiera tenido algunos más. Los calmantes no le dormían, pero le hacían sentir lo suficientemente cansado como para tener uno. Pero el miedo seguía ahí, esperando el momento adecuado para salir y manifestarse, para recorrer sus venas como el ácido que era. Aparcó enfrente del familiar edificio abandonado, y con cansancio subió las escaleras. La puerta de metal estaba entreabierta.

—Hola chicos— saludó, lanzándose encima del sofá y dejando sus zapatos en el suelo. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y de su mochila sacó su portátil, acomodándolo en sus piernas.

—¿Qué tal, tío? No pareces estar muy animado, ¿no te has tomado tu Red Bull?— rió Scott. El resto solo le sonrió, excepto Derek, pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de un lobo amargado como él?

—Todo lo animado que se puede estar cuando hay dos omegas sueltos acabando con los excursionistas de Beacon Hills— lo que quería decir en realidad era ''todo lo animado que puedes estar al enterarte de que te estás muriendo y no hay cura'', así que manifestó su tristeza en forma de enfado. Era mucho más sencillo de ese modo—. ¿Se puede saber por qué coño no habéis podido rastrear aún su olor? 

—Y adiós al buen humor— murmuró Lydia. Stiles solo se dignó a fulminarla con la mirada.

—Te lo hemos dicho ya, su olor desaparece antes de salir del bosque— contestó Kira.

—Eso significa que han aprendido a ocultarlo— divagó el humano en voz alta—. Y por tanto, esa es una habilidad que solo los alfas pueden aprender.

—No estamos cazando a dos omegas— dijo Derek.

—Sino a dos alfas— continuó Stiles, mirándole con tanta intensidad que conseguiría derretir un iceberg—. Y con bastante experiencia. Tal vez son capaces de convertirse completamente en lobos. Al transformarse, su olor es diferente. En el bosque se convierten en lobos, y antes de salir cambian, camuflando su olor. Por eso no habéis podido localizarlos en todo este tiempo.

—Una vez conocí a un alfa que hacía eso, cazar estúpidos humanos en el bosque, para luego salir y ocultar su olor— comentó Peter—. Si estamos tratando un caso igual solo que con dos alfas, será mucho más difícil.

—¿Cómo de difícil?— preguntó Scott.

—Casi imposible.

Stiles pasó sus dedos por los mechones de su cabello. Intentó pensar en alguna posible solución, pero era incapaz. No cuando su mente vagaba únicamente por lo que pasaría dentro de una hora en el hospital. Cuando se hartó de no poder dormir estuvo investigando más cosas sobre los posibles tratamientos que le administrarían. Dado que su madre entró en depresión por la enfermedad, sospechaba que le darían ISRSs por si a él le pasaba lo mismo, aunque al tener TDAH, tal vez le dieran neurolépticos atípicos para la agresividad, ya que las personas hiperactivas tendían más a ser agresivos que depresivos. Su mente iba a cien por hora, intentando no pensar que le administraran lo que le administran, no sobreviviría. Kira le ofreció un vaso con café, levantó la mano a punto de cogerlo pero... Se acordó que debía dejar la cafeína por un tiempo por culpa de los medicamentos.

—Por esta vez paso— ''por esta vez y todas las que me quedan''. Tampoco es que fueran demasiadas, pero iba a extrañar el amargo pero agradable sabor del café.

—¿Tú? ¿Pasando del café?— inquirió Scott.

—Ya sabes, estoy intentando dejar al lado la cafeína para ver si con eso consigo que me rebajen las dosis de Adderall, porque en serio, no puedo seguir viviendo dopado, y encima legalmente— habló más de la cuenta, intentando que así no notara la mentira.

—Mientes— dijo el Hale más joven, fijando su mirada en los ojos del chico. Sus ojos marrones claros con tonos ambarinos, tan limpios e inocentes, que le hacían temblar.

—Derek, no soy un mentiroso, por quién me tomas— bromeó, mientras una pequeña risita nerviosa salía de sus labios.

—Pero has mentido— recalcó Peter, mirando con una sonrisa maligna se posaba en su rostro.

—Suficiente— terminó Lydia, previniendo que la conversación iba para largo—. ¿Os acordáis del motivo por el que estamos aquí?

—Sí, claro— y Stiles iba a empezar a lanzar locos planes para atrapar a los alfas, pero se fijó en la hora de su ordenador: eran las doce menos veinte—. Pero tendréis que seguir vosotros sin mí.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Scott viendo como recogía rápidamente todo y se ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme al hospital, tengo cita para que me receten más Adderall, se me ha gastado el bote.

—Y otra vez estás mintiendo— el humano fulminó a Derek con la mirada.

—Excepto en la parte del hospital— añadió Scott—. ¿Por qué vas al hospital?

—Yo, eh— abrió la puerta del loft, pero el alfa le agarró del brazo—. ¡Suelta Scott!

—Te soltaré cuando me expliques porque mientes con respecto a lo que vas a hacer en el hospital— dijo, mostrando ese lado tan horriblemente pesado que le salía cuando su mejor amigo le ocultaba cosas. Le gustaba estaba enterado de todo, y al ser un alfa, ese sentimiento se había multiplicado por cinco.

—¡Déjame!— chilló, intentando zafarse del férreo agarre.

—¿Qué estará escondiendo nuestro Stiles?— rió Peter.

—Scott, suéltame, hablo en serio.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? Entre tú y yo no hay secretos— la cara de cachorro le hizo replantearse el no contárselo. Pero se imaginó ese rostro de falsa tristeza sustituido por uno de verdadera tristeza, y desistió.

—Scott, suéltale, seguro que tendrá un buen motivo para mentir, ahora déjale irse— habló Kira.

—Gracias— murmuró el castaño al ser el soltado, sacudiendo su brazo.

—No podrás ganar siempre, lo sabes, ¿no? No se puede ocultar la verdad durante mucho tiempo— comentó Derek, mirándole fijamente con sus preciosos ojos verde-azul-extraño que... ¡No! ¡Stiles no estaba pensando en eso! 

—Lo sé, pero tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para ocultarla— respondió, enigmático, y se fue con una mueca triste, que nadie pudo ver, excepto Derek.

Porque Derek siempre lo veía todo. Tal vez no lo parecía. Tal vez siempre parecía estar en las sombras, pero lo estaba para observar. Saber qué pasaba siguiendo su instinto. Ese instinto que le había advertido que Kate no era una buena idea, y que tampoco lo era Jennifer. No le había caso en esas dos ocasiones, porque la lógica no veía ningún peligro razonable, y muchos inocentes murieron. Así que esa vez tenía pensado seguirlo al pie de la letra. Y si Stiles actuaba raro, bueno, más raro de lo que normalmente lo hacía; era porque realmente pasaba algo. Porque había olido su tristeza detrás de ese perfume tan fuerte que llevaba, que parecía llevar a propósito para enmascarar algo.

Y no sabía qué ocultaba ese chico de sonrisa sarcástica. Ese que al principio de todo le había parecido tan frágil... para luego demostrar que eso no era verdad. Que a pesar de parecer un cobarde a simple vista, era el humano más valiente que había conocido. Y el más inteligente. Y el más audaz. Además de ser el más elocuente y divertido, el que siempre estaba ahí para todos. Para apoyarles e intentar ayudarles, pasase lo que pasase. Solo era un humano entre criaturas sobrenaturales, y a pesar de eso, destacaba. Como si brillase entre toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

~Capítulo 2:

Stiles estaba sentado, solo, en una de las tantas mesas que había en la cafetería del hospital. Masticaba sin mucho interés su ensalada, porque sí, se estaba muriendo y le obligaban a comer sano en vez de una buena hamburguesa, con sus buenas patatas fritas. Pero no quería empezar a quejarse y preocupar a su padre. Bueno, no quería preocupar aún más a su padre. Por otro lado estaba la manada. Ese día había logrado salvarse de milagro, pero sabía que a la próxima no tendría tanta suerte, lo tenía claro. Sintió que todo eso le superaba, y soltó un suspiro. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo, el tema que venía rondando su mente antes de enterarse del DFT. Derek. Derek Hale. Y su enamoramiento hacia él. Su irracional e ilógico enamoramiento hacia él. 

Porque en serio, ¿enamorarse de alguien tan jodidamente inaccesible como Derek Hale? ¿Es que acaso era masoquista o algo por el estilo? A Stiles siempre le había gustado lo difícil, atraído lo peligroso y enamorado lo imposible. Pero eso ya era el colmo. Primero se había enamorado de Lydia, aunque en realidad se había dado cuenta, (bueno, ver como se querían Alisson y Scott, y luego Kira y Scott le había ayudado un poco en eso de darse cuenta de las cosas) de que no sentía nada por Lydia, solo se había ''enamorado'' de ella porque, la verdad, no quería admitir que había mirado con otros ojos al chico del puesto de los helados, y fingir que sentía algo por la pelirroja era más sencillo; y ahora de Derek. Joder, ¡el tipo que le empotraba contra las paredes y le amenazaba con que le iba a arrancar la garganta! ¡Con sus dientes! El caso es que era muy fuerte, y cuando se dio cuenta que el gran cosquilleo que sentía con Derek cerca desde tiempo atrás no era ningún virus extraño lobuno le costó semanas asimilarlo. 

Volvió a suspirar, y se recriminó por parecer una copia barata de Bella Swan. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan patético? ¿Y por qué demonios parecía una chica? ¿Y por qué mencionaba a la protagonista de Crepúsculo? Lo hacía parecer aún más femenino. Y no es como si él hubiese querido ver intencionadamente la serie. Casualmente habían puesto la primera película una noche en la que estaba solo, lamentándose de que su mejor amigo tuviera novia y él no, y era lo único que había en la televisión. Y casualmente habían echado la otra al día siguiente, y al siguiente la tercera, y él había estado viendo esa canal a esa hora. Todo muy casualmente. Porque no es como si el quisiera verlo intencionadamente. Claro que no.

—¡Hola!— levantó la cabeza, y vio a una pequeña chica castaña de ojos azules sonriéndole. Parecía tener su edad, tal vez un año menos o dos.

—¿Hola?— contestó, observando que a la chica le seguían otras personas.

—¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?— el castaño miró a la desierta cafetería, y se preguntó por qué no se sentaban en una de las tantas mesas vacías, pero decidió ser amable y asintió. Su madre le había enseñado buenos modelos de pequeño, decía que la educación era lo más importante que una persona podía tener, ¿así que por qué no poner en práctica sus enseñanzas?

Se sentaron a su alrededor, y se dedicó a mirar a uno por uno. A su derecha, estaba la chica castaña de antes. A su izquierda, un chico de unos dieciséis años, con el pelo pelirrojo. los ojos azul claro y muchas pecas, que sonreía amable. Al lado de este, una muchacha muy delgada y demacrada, el pelo negro y los ojos a juego, que solo miraba su comida. Al lado de la castaña que le había hablado, había un muchacho rubio cenizo con los ojos azules oscuro brillantes dibujando en un folio, pero no mantenía los ojos fijos en el dibujo, sus ojos se movían por todo el papel, y la mano con la que no pintaba se movía esporádicamente de vez en cuando; además de que sus labios se movían como si estuviera hablando, pero sin emitir sonido. Y en frente suya había una muchacha con el pelo rizado y dorado como el sol y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que llevaba todo el pelo hacia un hombro, con un gorro negro que decía ''Bad hair day'' en blanco. Parecían de su edad.

—Soy Annie— dijo la castaña del principio—. El pelirrojo es Tyler. La chica que está a su lado, la del pelo negro, se llama Selena. El rubio de mi lado es Eddie— miró con cariño como dibujaba, en su propia burbuja, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta: era autista—. Y la del gorro es la hermana de Eddie, es...

—Tengo boca para hablar y presentarme— soltó la rubia, y le miró de reojo, como analizando—. Juliette Brooks.

—Stiles Stilinski— se presentó, mirando al grupo con curiosidad.

—¿Y tú que tienes?

—¿Perdón?— miró confuso a la tal Annie.

—¿De que estás enfermo? Porque no tienes pareces ser una visita— se le colorearon las mejillas—. Perdona, tal vez no quieres hablar de ello y no...

—Y no es tu asunto— la cortó la rubia otra vez.

—Tienes razón, no soy una visita— contestó Stiles.

—Enfermo, ¿no? Y por tu cara, diría que grave— comentó Juliette—. No te hagas el sorprendido. Es patético ocultar algo inocultable.

Esa frase le caló realmente hondo. Entonces, ¿él era patético? Sí, lo era. Era patético por intentar ocultar algo tan serio como una enfermedad mortal sin cura. Intentar ocultárselo a su manada, a su extraña y rota manada, algo más pequeña que en el principio. Tal vez debía contarlo y romperles un poquito el corazón. Debía contárselo al menos a Scott. A su mejor amigo, a su fiel compañero, a su hermano sin lazos sanguíneos. El que siempre estaba ahí para él. El chico que le consolaba por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas sobre el Nogitsune. Ese muchacho que en una lejana noche le acompañó al bosque a buscar la mitad de un cadáver. 

Él era el culpable. Lo sabía. Él era el que había insistido tanto a Scott a ir a buscar el cadáver, de la que luego resultó ser Laura Hale, la hermana de Derek, el chico ese raro que al principio parecía ser el que había mordido a Scott, el que les salvó el culo unas cuantas veces, el que parecía ser el asesino de todas esas personas, el que luego resultó ser el bueno en vez del villano. El del pasado trágico, el de la mirada asesina y los gruñidos. El de la eterna chaqueta de cuero. El que hacía que el corazón de Stiles se saltara un par de latidos siempre que le miraba con esos ojos, tan extraños, tan hermosos... El que escondía tanta tristeza, dolor y odio. Derek Hale. El chico del que estaba irremediablemente enamorado. Hasta las trancas, y más allá. Porque Derek Hale siempre superaba los límites.

—¿Todos vosotros estáis también enfermos?— preguntó, sin negar la afirmación de la rubia, no tenía sentido negar la verdad.

—Yo me estoy recuperando de dos años de anorexia— dijo Annie, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Tyler es sordo-mudo. Selena es depresiva, Eddie autista— susurró en su oído.

—¿Y ella?— preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Juliette.

—Os estoy oyendo, deberíais intentar susurrar más bajo— dijo la rubia.

—Lo siento— murmuró Annie, y se le veía arrepentida de verdad—. Soy una cotilla.

—Lo eres. No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de los demás. Sabes que no me gustas que hables de Eddie— le dio la razón, pero sus ojos no mostraban demasiado enfado. Tal vez molestia, y algo de tristeza reprimida—. Y bien, Stilinski, ¿tú qué tienes? Tengo curiosidad.

—DFT— dijo sin reparos, pues cada vez que lo decía en voz alta, más real le parecía. Y necesitaba empezar a creer que todo eso era real y no una pesadilla, porque no parecía que fuera a despertar.

—¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal y no estás lloriqueando por las esquinas?— le miró inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y entrecerrando los ojos. Curiosidad pura brillaba en sus ojos.

—Llorar no va a cambiar nada— el castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Interesante— y entonces sonrió, una sonrisa sincera—. Me caes bien.

—¿Y tú?— la rubia se quitó el gorro, dejando a la vista que tenía media cabeza rapada, algo así como la tenía Rihanna en ese videoclip que hizo en una bañera de la canción de Stay. Solo que Rihanna se rapó porque quiso, y por la cicatriz que Juliette tenía en esa parte, sospechaba que la rubia no había tenido opción.

—Me detectaron un tumor cerebral maligno. Pero cuando lo intentaron extirpar fue tarde— se acarició la cicatriz inconscientemente, y Stiles sintió que estaba escuchando algo muy privado, tanto que se sintió incómodo—. Se había extendido por todo el cerebro. No pueden extirparlo sin matarme. Así que me lo dejaran para que me mate lentamente.

—¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal y no estás lloriqueando por las esquinas?— Stiles repitió lo que ella le había dicho antes.— Me caes bien.

—Bueno, tú tienes razón, llorar no va a curarme, así que, ¿para qué hacerlo?— ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Qué pasa Ty?— preguntó Annie mirando al pelirrojo, quién empezó a hacer varios movimientos con las manos, por lo que Stiles supuso que se estaba comunicando con el lenguaje de los signos.

—¿Qué dice?— le preguntó a la rubia, que miraba los signos con atención.

—Dice que cuentes tu historia, y que intentemos conocernos todos mejor— dijo, traduciendo todo, y el castaño pensó que aprender el lenguaje de los signos le sería muy útil.

—¿Cómo te lo detectaron?— preguntó Annie inocentemente.

—Yo, eh— notó que Tyler le miraba a los labios, así que supuso que se los estaba leyendo al hablar, por lo que intentó hablar un poco más despacio. Empezó a improvisar una mentira, pues no les iba a decir que se hizo las pruebas porque una banshee le dijo que estaba muriéndose—. Empecé a sentirme muy irritado, además de tener más insomnio de lo normal. Comencé a sospechar de que se trataba, ya que mi madre murió de DFT— tomó una gran bocanada de aire, hablar de su madre seguía doliendo—. Pero lo que me lo aclaró fue que, eh... Tuve unas cuantas alucinaciones.

Flashback (una semana antes):  
—Así que, ¿qué hacemos con el grupo de wendigos?— preguntaba Scott, y todo el mundo le miraba atento aportando ideas, excepto Stiles. 

Stiles estaba sentado en el sofá mientras miraba por el ventanal del loft de Derek (el punto de reunión de la manada) con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre. Se levantó bruscamente, y con cuatro zancadas llegó al ventanal. Empezó a mirar desesperadamente por todas partes, intentando volver a distinguirlo. La cabellera rubia, la sonrisa pícara, el brillo malicioso que sus ojos adoptaron después de la mordida... Buscaba frenético y desesperado. Estaba seguro que la había visto. Era imposible que hubiera imaginado algo tan real, ¿no? Sí, era imposible. No oyó la voz de Scott ni la de los demás hasta que su mejor amigo le giró y le sacudió por los hombros.

—¡Stiles! Stiles, ¿qué pasa?— el alfa estaba preocupado. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados, respirando agitadamente, más pálido que un fantasma y desprendiendo ese horrible olor a pánico en estado puro.

—¿No lo habéis visto? Era, estaba allí, en la acera, ella— empezó a delirar, y su hermano de otra madre le recostó con cuidado en el sofá.

—Tranquilo— le susurró abrazándole cuando empezó a llorar.

—¡Cómo no la habéis visto! Estaba ahí, ¡estaba ahí!— gritó, desesperado.

—En la calle no hay nada Stiles— le dijo Lydia suavemente, no queriendo alterarle.

—Pero, pero yo... Ella estaba...— y entonces se dio cuenta: su mente le había engañado. Su amiga Erica no había estado allí en la acera sonriéndole, porque Erica estaba muerta.

—No hay ninguna persona— informó Kira, quien había dejado de abrazarle para mirar por el ventanal.

—Si, era imposible, pero yo... No importa— negó con la cabeza, y se levantó completamente tembloroso del sofá. Secó las lágrimas con sus manos—. Olvidadlo, no ha sido nada.

—¿A quién habías visto?— preguntó Peter, bastante interesado.

—¡No importa, porque está muerta!— chilló, la voz una octava más aguda, y siguió temblando violentamente. De pronto Derek se acercó con un vaso de agua, pero no le dejó cogerlo, el mismo Derek se lo dio de beber, acercando el vaso a sus finos labios. Lo tragó en pequeños sorbos, agradeciéndole con la mirada el agua, ya que le sentó muy bien algo fresco entrando por la garganta.

—Dejad a Stiles en paz— ordenó Derek, con ese tono de alfa que aún seguía ahí, después de tanto tiempo, y que seguía imponiendo como el primer día.

—Si, será mejor no atosigarlo— añadió la pelirroja.

—Yo me... Me iré a casa— susurró Stiles, aún temblando—. Estoy cansado, será mejor irme a dormir y descansar un poco...

—¿Seguro que estás bien?— Derek le preguntó con un tono tan... sincero y expresivo, tan preocupado por él... Que no pudo evitar enamorarse un poquito más de él.

—Seguro— y le sonrió. Porque incluso viendo muertos y teniendo ataques de pánico, Derek conseguía hacerle sonreír como el idiota enamorado que era.  
Fin flashback.

—¿Sigues aquí Stiles?— Annie le estaba apretando la mano, intentando despertarle del trance en el que había entrado.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien— Juliette se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.

—No pareces estarlo— y le secó una lágrima que no sabía que había caído, con un movimiento algo brusco, ¿pero a quién le importaba cómo fuera el movimiento si lo hacían? Si tenías alguien que te secara las lágrimas.

—Son solo tonterías mías— aclaró, pero la mano de la rubia no se apartó de su mejilla. 

—Las lágrimas no caen por nada— murmuró, y pasó los dedos por su mejilla, en una caricia fraternal que no tenía nada de romántico. Juliette se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y apartó la mano como si quemara. Pero la volvió a apoyar. ¿Qué demonios? Stiles sabía lo que ella sentía. ¿Por qué no dejar de comportarse como una completa perra con él y servirle de apoyo, como sabía que él le serviría?

—Sé que no nos conoces de nada, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyamos— dijo Annie, sincera. Tyler le sonrió, y Juliette no apartó su mano del rostro del castaño, lo que significaba que, en efecto, tenía su apoyo.

—Siempre es necesario tener a alguien para ti— Juliette tradujo lo que Tyler decía mediante sus signos—. Y nosotros no somos la mejor compañía— esta vez la que hablaba era la rubia, sin traducir ni nada—. Somos una anoréxica, una tía que está a punto de morirse, un sordo-mudo, una depresiva y un autista pero, por tu cara, deduzco que tus amigos no lo saben y no quieres preocupar a tu padre así que, ¿tienes algo mejor?

—La verdad es que una anoréxica, una tía que está a punto de morirse, un sordo-mudo, una depresiva y un autista son la mejor compañía que en estos momentos puedo tener— sonrió—. ¿Se puede unir al club un hiperactivo que está a punto de morirse?

—Bienvenido al ''Club de los Marginados''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está el capítulo 2! Por si no os habíais percatado en el capítulo anterior, he continuado con las parejas que acordamos al final entre todos (Malia-Eddie, Cora-Tyler, Juliette-Isaac). En el capítulo 1 hubo mucho Malia-Eddie. Hum, hay que buscar nombre a las OTPs (parejas) nuevas. ¿Alguna sugerencia? En este capítulo recogeré sugerencias de cómo se pueden llamar cada pareja, y en el siguiente podríamos votar.
> 
> Ya sabéis que amo hablar con vosotros, así que no seais tímidos, me encantaría conoceros más y saber qué opináis:) 
> 
> Si estáis leyendo esto, es que os gusta la aventura y la fantasía, ¿no? Porque de eso se trata nuestro amado Teen Wolf. Bien, pues os quería recomendar una historia que a mí, en lo personal, me ha encantado. Se llama Las Siete Brujas De Cristal, y está escrita por LadyOfDestruction (está en Wattpad). No es un fanfic de Teen Wolf, es una historia épica de fantasía. Tiene subidos unos cinco capítulos si no me equivoco, y actualiza todas las semanas. Sus capítulos son larguitos, así que uno no se puede quejar;)
> 
> Os dejo el link:
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/129868348-las-siete-brujas-de-cristal-introducci%C3%B3n
> 
> La historia comenzó hace relativamente poco, y debido a eso no es para nada conocida. Lo que es realmente una pena, pues tiene una gran e interesante trama, una ortografía ideal y una escritura bien redactada. Os la recomiendo porque creo que os gustará y, porque además, ella quiere publicarla (profesionalmente) una vez terminada. Para ello, o lo auto-publica (que siempre es más difícil) o llama la atención de una editorial. Para eso, necesita tener la oportunidad de ser leída y más conocida.
> 
> No os estoy presionando a leerla ni nada de eso, por supuesto que no, pero os la recomiendo porque creo que os encantará (la principal pareja es gay c:). ¡Así que hay que amarla! xD
> 
> Bueno, después de tanto Spam y de haberos escrito tanto, me despido. Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, dejar kudos y escribir comentarios no cuesta nada ;).
> 
> Alba <3
> 
> P.D: ¡Por cierto! Mi cuenta de twitter es @Black_3Paradise, podéis seguirme para enteraros de las actualizaciones y demás. Si quieréis preguntarme algo, podéis hablarme por directo. Y si no tenéis twitter podéis hablarme en mi correo electrónico-> SmileWithoutYou@hotmail.com Cualquier cosa que queráis preguntarme de la novela que no entendáis, si queréis que os de mi opinión sobre algo, o que simplemente os aburrís y queréis hablar un rato conmigo, estoy disponible en las dos partes (aunque no soy muy fan de twitter, si es algo muy importante mandádmelo por correo, que lo compruebo cada día; twitter cuando me acuerdo de que tengo una cuenta). 
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber subido ayer, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo 3. ¡Disfrutadlo!

~Capítulo 3:

—Me muero por ver esa película, promete ser genial— comentó Annie por teléfono, mientras Stiles aparcaba delante del edificio de Derek Hale.

—Es Marvel, por favor, claro que va a ser genial— declaró seguro. Amaba a DC Cómics también, pero Marvel era Marvel.

—¿Entonces podremos conocer a tus amigos?

Había conocido al ''Club de los Marginados'' tres semanas atrás, y la verdad, había pasado casi todo el tiempo con ellos. Tanto, que ya disfrutaba del mal humor de Juliette, entendía que el optimismo de Annie había conseguido que ella superara su anorexia, se divertía el tiempo que Eddie le dejaba pintar con él, había aprendido lo básico del lenguaje de señas por Tyler, e intentaba animar siempre a Selena. Tarea algo difícil. ¿Cómo se anima a una adolescente depresiva, que había intentado suicidarse porque toda la vida había sufrido Bullyng y el maltrato de su padre, que a la vez maltrataba a su madre? Una vez consiguió hacer que las comisuras de los labios de Selena se levantaran ligeramente. Fue todo un logro para él. Ver la alegría oculta en los ojos de Juliette le hicieron sentir orgulloso. 

—¿Les contarás por qué nos conocimos?

La pregunta real era tácita: ¿les contarás que estás enfermo? Stiles estuvo tentado a decir que sí y no pensar en las consecuencias, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué? Porque unos días antes Scott había llegado a su casa hecho un mar de lágrimas. Era su aniversario con Alisson. El alfa se había quedado dormido en sus brazos tras casi una media hora llorando como si no hubiera mañana. Eso le había recordado a Stiles lo culpable que era. Eso le había recordado que no podía destruir aún más a Scott. Ya le había quitado a su primer amor. ¿También tenía pensado quitarle a su mejor amigo? No. No pensaba herir más a Scott. Era mejor que no se enterara. Era mejor... era mejor ocultarlo hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más.

—No puedo. No aún.

—Cierto. Siempre es mejor que se enteren cuando estén comprando las flores para tu funeral— soltó una carcajada algo fría y cruel. Pero Stiles también había empezado a aprender a ignorar los hirientes comentarios que solía dedicar la rubia a todo ser que respirase su mismo aire. Así que estaba acostumbrándose.

—Juls, deja ese tema, por favor— pidió Annie al otro lado de la línea. Stiles comenzó a subir las escaleras que lo conducirían al loft de Derek, donde tenían una reunión. A la cual llegaba tarde.

—Porque siempre hay que hacer lo que tú digas, ¿no?— preguntó cínicamente. Stiles se quedó en silencio. Muchas veces esas dos se peleaban. La castaña tratando de cambiar el carácter de la rubia, y esta oponiéndose totalmente.

—Chicas, voy a preguntarles si pueden venir, ¿vale? Y espero que podamos pasar una buena tarde viendo el Capitán América— advirtió.

—Lo que tú digas— masculló Juliette—. Voy a hacerme una prueba. Nos vemos luego si dicen que sí.

—Suerte— deseó Stiles. Y lo deseaba de corazón. La chica lo sabía, y lo agradecía en silencio.

—Paciencia, más bien, para poder aguantarles— dijo, y el humano sabía que lo había dicho con los ojos en blanco. Ya empezaba a conocerla. Cada vez mejor. Y no le asustaba lo que iba descubriendo sobre aquella extraña chica de palabras crueles y sonrisas cínicas. Escondía a una maravillosa persona en su interior, pero para encontrarla debías cavar durante un tiempo. Tal vez bastante. Pero valía la pena.

—Adiós Stiles, que no se te olvide—murmuró Annie. Parecía algo afectada por lo que la rubia le había dicho. ¿Era ella una controladora? Las personas con anorexia solían serlo, es decir, ella había sido muy estricta con todo lo que comía, se obsesionaba contando las calorías de cada alimento. Tal vez, inconscientemente, lo era.

—Adiós— se despidió, colgando el teléfono, y metiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de su bolsillo.

Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, ocurrió lo esperado: todos le miraron fijamente, como si no se creyeran que estaba allí. Y, bueno, tal vez por estar con el ''Club de los marginados'' había faltado a algunas reuniones de la manada, pero tampoco era para tanto. Aunque, sumándolo al tiempo que pasaba en el hospital y con su padre (ya que Stiles había decidido aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con él) había estado algo ausente. Se sentó en el sillón de Derek, intentando ignorarlo todo. Aunque no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Scott se decidió a sentarse junto a él, con una mirada de reproche. Fue como una punzada en el pecho de amargura. Así Stiles miraba a Scott cuando este le plantaba por ir con Alisson. El alfa abrió los labios, preparado para hablar, pero el humano levantó la mano. Negó con la cabeza, dejando claro que no quería hablar sobre las razones por las que había estado tan desaparecido. Aunque, por supuesto, a Scott todavía le costaba mucho captar las indirectas, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Llevas un mes evitándome!— Stiles se frotó las sienes, para que ningún dolor de cabeza acudiera a él.

—No te he estado evitando— respondió con calma, intentando no soltar ningún comentario hiriente. Pasar tanto tiempo con Juliette tenía sus consecuencias.

—Apenas te has pasado por aquí o por mi casa, ¡has aplazado nuestras noches de videojuegos!— exclamó con incredulidad, porque Stiles JAMÁS decía que no a jugar a la consola.

—Pero eso no significa que te evite, sino que he estado ocupado— aclaró como si fuera obvio—. Además, dejemos este tema, ¿vale? Ya lo hablaremos. Ahora tenemos una reunión de manada que hacer.

—Qué has descubierto— inquirió Derek, al notar que Scott iba a parar de preguntar. Stiles sacó un archivador azul de su mochila, lleno de papeles.

—Bueno, he hecho fotocopias de los archivos sobre los últimos crímenes de la comisaría, y...

—¿Cómo has conseguido los archivos? Son confidenciales, ni siquiera a mi padre le dejan llevárselos a casa— preguntó Scott, aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

—Desde luego no le cogí las llaves de la comisaría a mi padre cuando estaba dormido, ni entré en la comisaría a las seis de la mañana, cuando no hay nadie en recepción, y por supuesto no cogí prestados los archivos para luego hacerles una copia en casa y más tarde devolverlos.

—¿Los robaste?

—Los cogí prestados durante un tiempo pero sin pedir permiso. Además, ya los devolví— aclaró, moviendo las manos restándole importancia.

—Lo peor es que ya no me extraña— murmuró Lydia. El humano le guiñó un ojo.

—En fin— sacó un montón de papeles en distintas fundas de plástico—. En total, han matado a once personas, seis chicos y cinco chicas, todos menores. A cuatro chicos y a tres chicas les mataron cuando estaban en el bosque emborrachándose, fue una masacre— empezó a explicar—. A un chico y a una chica se los cargaron haciendo manitas en el bosque. Al último chico cuando estaba solo por el bosque. Y encontraron el cadáver de la última chica ayer mismo, al parecer esperaba a su novio, y cuando este la encontró... Fue pura suerte que él no acabara muerto también.

—Matan únicamente por placer, a cualquiera que pase por la noche por el bosque— reflexionó Lydia.

—Sí, entre las distintas masacres las víctimas no tenían conexiones entre sí— y entonces Stiles sacó fotos—. Son las fotografías de los escenarios del crimen.

—Sanguinario— comentó Malia, viendo como los cuerpos estaban desmembrados y que les faltaba carne.

—Algunas muertes fueron rápidas. Otras, sin embargo, fueron lentas y dolorosas, en la del chico que murió solo se piensa que lo hizo por desangramiento— añadió el castaño.

—Que horror— susurró Kira, mirando aterrada las fotos. No podía entender que la mujer-coyote estuviera tan tranquila, aunque supuso que se debía a sus años en el bosque.

—Debemos evitar que pase algo más— decidió Scott.

—¿Cómo, genio? No podemos rastrearles por el olor— replicó Malia.

—¿Habéis pensado en patrullar por el bosque?— preguntó Peter, como si fuera obvio.

—Claro, y que mientras dos de vosotros vais de guardia dos alfas en modo lobo os maten lenta y sádicamente— Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Su teléfono vibró, en señal de que había recibido un mensaje, así que lo abrió, viendo que el remitente no era otra que Annie. En este preguntaba la respuesta de la manada—. Eh, chicos, ¿os apetecería ir esta tarde a ver ''El Capitán América: el soldado de invierno''? Además, quiero presentaros a algunos amigos.

—Claro— contestó Scott, aunque se le notaba algo resentido. ¿Por esos nuevos amigos Stiles le había dejado de lado? El humano se sintió algo culpable, porque sus nuevos amigos eran una de las razones.

—Después podríamos ir a cenar— la chica asiática sonrió con entusiasmo. Le encantaría conocer a más gente en Beacon Hills.

—Espero que alguno de tus amigos sea guapo— eso era un sí por parte de la pelirroja.

—¿No te basta conmigo?—coqueteó de mentira Stiles, y la banshee rió.

—Será divertido— Malia le miró intensamente, y eso le hizo sentir incómodo. Sospechaba que la muchacha sentía algo por él, y aunque eso era halagador... no estaba interesado. Stiles mandó un corto mensaje afirmativo hacia Annie.

—¿Realmente esperas que te deje ir con los amigos del humano? Conociéndole, seguro que son unos raros que practican vudú o algo parecido— le recriminó Peter a su hija. Era extraño verle protagonizar el papel de padre. Extraño y siniestro.

—No puedes prohibirme ir— se quejó la coyote. No estaba acostumbrada a eso de acatar órdenes. En el bosque, ella era su jefa. Ella decidía su supervivencia.

—Si vas, será con alguien de mi confianza— sonrió al posar la mirada en Derek. Una sonrisa macabra y con miles de intenciones malignas ocultas, marca Peter Hale—. Sobrino, aún me debes una por haberme matado.

—No— contestó, simple y llanamente.

—Pues se lo diré todo a Stiles— amenazó, alargando aún más su sonrisa.

—¿Decirme el qué?— inquirió el humano.

—No serías capaz —los ojos de Derek brillaron en ese frío azul, que hacían a Stiles temblar al recordar lo que significaban.

—Stiles, ¿sabías que...

—Está bien— gruñó, cortando a su tío—. Iré.

—Buen chico— Derek rugió, mas Peter no se sintió intimidado, es más, soltó una corta risa. 

—¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?— insistió, pero nadie le hizo caso. Bufó con hastío—. Bueno, a quien vais: os tengo que pedir que tengáis cuidado.

—¿Con qué?

—Con Selena y Eddie, que al final se han animado a venir. Ella es depresiva, y él autista, así que por favor, sed cuidados con ellos— pidió con seriedad.

—No te preocupes, Stiles— Lydia sonrió, y Kira también, apoyándola.

—Sí, hermano, seremos cuidadosos con ellos— asintió Scott, con algo de recelo.

—No tengo otra opción— masculló Derek, aunque su lobo estuviera feliz de poder ir para vigilar y proteger al chico. Sobre todo la primera parte. 

—Gracias chicos— sonrió Stiles con cariño. Ellos eran su manada.

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Stiles sintió otro pinchazo de culpa, solo que esta vez se le sumaba mucho dolor. Scott confiaba en él, siempre era al primero al que le contaba todo, incluso las cosas no importantes. ¿Y él cómo le devolvía esa ciega lealtad? Ocultándole que se moría. Que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Porque era egoísta, era estúpido, era la peor persona que había. No quería hacer sufrir a sus amigos, aunque ellos sufrirían el doble cuando le vieran enfermo, muriéndose, y descubrieran por qué. Porque si una cosa sabía, era que lo iban a descubrir. Y no sabía qué haría entonces. Cómo les miraría a los ojos sin querer derrumbarse. Estaba intentando ser fuerte, por su padre, por él mismo, pero no siempre tendría la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso, pero me ha sido imposible acceder a mi ordenador. Disfrutad del capítulo~

—¡Stiles!— chilló Annie, saltando en el aire cuando ya estaban muy cerca. El humano la cogió riendo. Si la chica no fuera tan pequeña y delgada, se habría caído hacia atrás. Escuchó un bajo gruñido, y sabía que pertenecía a Derek, así que lo ignoró.

—Hola Ty— dijo en lenguaje de señas, y el chico le sonrió al notar sus esfuerzos. Le abrazó, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, se soltaron.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Selena?— preguntó. La chica elevó la cabeza, le miró durante unos segundos, para después volver a bajar la barbilla. Stiles carraspeó, incómodo—. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—Como Juliette tenía revisión vendrán más tarde— respondió Annie, con una sonrisa triste.

—Annie, Tyler, Selena, estos son Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia y Derek— señaló a cada uno, haciendo las presentaciones.

—Encantada, Stiles nos ha hablado mucho sobre vosotros— sonrió la pequeña castaña, con su sonrisa dulce y amorosa.

—Es un placer conoceros— dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí, Stiles tenía muchas ganas de que quedáramos con vosotros— afirmó la asiática. 

—Encantado de conoceros— sonrió Scott.

—Es un placer— Malia dijo, recordando las clases de comportamiento que Stiles le había estado dando.

—Encantado— soltó escuetamente Derek, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—¿Tiene problemas sociales?— le preguntó en un susurro al oído Annie, pero claro, con el súper oído, la mayoría de la manada pudieron escucharlo. Malia, Scott y Kira disimularon una risita, pero Derek gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, solo es hosco de naturaleza. En realidad, debajo de esa capa de odio se esconde un cachorrito— le susurró de vuelta.

Derek cogió al humano del brazo, separándole de la joven. Se acercó a su oído, y Stiles intentó ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir su cálido aliento rozando su oreja— Vuelve a decir eso, y te arranco la cabeza. Con mis dientes.

—Esa amenaza está taaaaan usada— comentó el humano.

—Wow, ¿qué me he perdido?— Stiles se escapó de la cercanía de Derek, y miró hacia donde procedía esa voz.

—¡Juliette!— le dijo a la chica. Esta llevaba uno de sus típicos gorritos negros (solo que esta vez decía ''Don't ask, stupid''), que contrastaba bastante con su short vaquero algo desgastado y su camiseta holgada con el mismo lema escrito. Una mochila negra de imitación de cuero colgaba de su espalda.

—¿Me has echado de menos, Stilinski?— respondió, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Es imposible vivir sin tu presencia, ya lo sabes— soltó, irónico, y la rubia rió. Sintió la mirada fulminante del mastodonte que había al lado de Stiles, y decidió comprobar algo.

—Así que, ¿tu novio? Pensaba que estabas soltero— preguntó mirando hacia Derek con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Qué! ¡No!— chilló Stiles, completamente sonrojado.

—Mejor, porque— se acercó a su oído—, a mi amigo, Charlie, le has gustado. Mucho— dijo, observando complacida como Derek estaba matándola con la mirada, tensando los músculos de la espalda. Prueba superada.

—Hola Eddie— saludó, ignorando a Juliette. Aunque dudaba que el chico le hubiera escuchado, ya que estaba mirando muy entretenido un Playmobie que llevaba en la mano.

—Eddie, ¿qué te he dicho que tienes que hacer cuando alguien te saluda? Ser cordial— reprochó la rubia con cariño, como lo haría una madre. El chico levantó la cabeza y murmuró un pequeño ''Hola'' antes de volver a bajarla.

—Iré a comprar los boletos— decidió, recogiendo los ocho dólares que cada uno le daba.

—Voy contigo— Derek no supo por qué dijo eso. Tal vez porque su lobo se sentía furioso al no saber con quiénes se relacionaba el humano, o por sentirse fuera de lugar. De cualquier manera, atribuyó la culpa a su parte irracional y animal. Aunque sabía que los celos tenían mucho que ver en su comportamiento.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al notarle tan tenso.

—La chica rubia.

—¿Sí?

—Huele a muerte.

—Lo sé— Stiles esbozó una sonrisa triste, sintiendo como su corazón se marchitaba un poco. No podía creer todavía como es que una chica con los ojos tan llenos de vida podía estar perdiéndola. Era triste, porque se estaba encariñando con ella, y sabía que sería mucho peor.

—Por eso tú también hueles a muerte— murmuró para sí mismo Derek.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, en una octava más aguda. No podían haberle descubierto, ¿no? Llevaba días poniéndose perfume para que enmascara su olor y no lo averiguaran.

—Supongo que por pasar tanto tiempo con ella se te ha pegado algo de su olor— reflexionó en voz alta. Giró la cabeza para mirarle atentamente—. ¿Sois muy unidos?

—Nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero la verdad es que sí.

—Bien— soltó, seco, hirviendo de una extraña furia.

—Bien— repitió el humano, algo confuso por ese repentino cierre que había sufrido el chico. ¿Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no era por Juliette por lo que olía a muerte?—. Once entradas para El Capitán América con subtítulos.

Pagó con el dinero que sus amigos le habían dado antes, y caminó junto al hombre lobo de vuelta al grupo. Se sentía muy incómodo a su lado, deseaba que hablaran, que se cogieran de la mano y... Y sería mejor que dejara de ver películas románticas, le estaba afectando la cabeza. Suspiró, resignándose a que nada de eso pasaría. Nunca tendría una típica historia de amor con el hombre que caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su eterna chaqueta de cuero. Derek Hale nunca sería capaz de sentir amor. El pasado le había hecho así. Y si alguien consiguiera enamorarle, ni de coña sería el humano idiota que no es capaz de cerrar la boca ni medio minuto, que además se estaba muriendo. Oh, joder, y de nuevo a pensar en la enfermedad. Aún no había notado los efectos secundarios de las pastillas, pero el médico aseguraba que en una semana o dos empezaría a sentirlos. 

Empezaría a sentirse menos activo, dormiría algo más de lo normal (lo que era lo único positivo de la solución) y acabaría por estar más débil, pálido, triste... Aunque seguramente también tendría a veces arranques violentos. El médico le había aconsejado al sheriff llevarle a un psicólogo para que tuviera a alguien con quien hablar que entendiera la enfermedad y pudiera ayudarle, pero Stiles se había negado. No podía permitir más gastos, y menos uno innecesario como ''el de alguien para hablar''. Se guardaría lo que sintiera, como siempre lo había hecho. Recordaba perfectamente a su madre levantarse con una mueca cansada del sofá, para después poner una sonrisa alegre porque no quería preocupar ni a su padre ni a él mismo. La admiraba por ello. Así que sería fuerte, porque estaba seguro de que su padre no sería capaz de aguantar su muerte si antes de esta hubiera estado débil, tendido en la cama sin poder moverse. No, lo que haría sería actuar con normalidad pero pasando más tiempo con el sheriff, hasta que no pudiera.

—¿Estás bien?— rompió (extrañamente) el silencio Derek.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— los ojos le brillaron. ¿Tal vez eso significaba que Derek lo había notado? Si fuera así, sentiría un peso menos encima de sus hombros. Aunque no sabría cómo reaccionar. Cómo contestarle. Esperó nervioso su respuesta.

—Llevas mucho tiempo callado— Stiles se desmoronó y se alivió al mismo tiempo. Derek, demasiado centrado en intentar descubrir qué le pasaba al humano, no se percató de ello.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó, después de otros incómodos segundos de silencio.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó, observando la tensión en los hombros, la mandíbula apretada, y las manos hechas puños en los costados.

—Sí.

—Yo no tengo un detector de mentiras incluido como vosotros, ¿sabes? Pero sé cuando alguien me miente. Y no hay nada que odie más que me mientan en la cara.

Derek no contestó, se quedó mirándole intensamente con sus preciosos ojos. Llegaron con el grupo, pero Stiles aún podía sentir su penetrante mirada en la nuca. Entraron a la sala del cine, y se sentaron en una fila, ya que el castaño había conseguido sacar todas las butacas juntas. Stiles quedó en medio de Juliette y Derek, y le preguntaría a la rubia en un susurro si le cambiaba el asiento, pero todos los lobos podrían oírles y no tenía ganas de contarles lo enamorado que estaba de Derek y lo incómodo que se sentía al no poder cogerle de la mano ni nada por el estilo. Por no hablar de lo doloroso que era saber que nunca podría hacer nada romántico con Derek, porque el beta nunca sentiría nada aparte de odio y desagrado hacia él. No, nada de pensamientos negativos. Iba a ver la película y a disfrutarla. Nada más.

—Puedo oír los engranajes de tu cerebro moviéndose a toda velocidad desde aquí— dijo Juliette, dándole un sorbo a su Coca-Cola, mostrándose indiferente.

—No es nada— le murmuró.

—No sé por qué la gente se esfuerza en mentir, con lo sencillo que es decir la verdad— comentó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Supongo que a veces es más fácil para las personas mentir que decir la verdad— murmuró, cogiendo un puñado de palomitas y metiéndoselo en la boca. Seguía siendo el mismo crío desastroso, al fin y al cabo.

Juliette le miró durante unos instantes, mientras varios anuncios se reproducían en la pantalla. Parecía estar intentando descubrir qué ocultaba, qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, pues sus ojos brillaron, bañados en inteligencia. Rápidamente sacó su móvil, y tecleó con rapidez. El teléfono de Stiles vibró a los pocos segundos, y él lo cogió, para ver que el mensaje de la rubia decía un ''¿Estás enamorado del mastodonte que está sentado a tu lado, verdad?''. Stiles sonrió con tristeza. ''¿Tan obvio es?'' inquirió en respuesta, sin atreverse a negarlo. ''Dile lo que sientes por él. Creo que tus sentimientos serán correspondidos''. Stiles rió amargamente, negando con la cabeza, para después poner en silencio su móvil y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Juliette le miró, indicando claramente que esa conversación no había terminado, y que la continuarían más tarde. Ella era observadora, mucho. Y había notado esas miradas que se dirigían cuando el otro no miraba. Eran realmente cursis, y patéticas. Bastante patéticas, pero así era el amor. Tendría que aguantar las inseguridades de Stiles. Bufó. Sería una larga tarde.

No hablaron más del tema, aunque la chica deseara hacerlo. El resto de la película fue bastante incómoda y desagradable, porque la mente de Stiles no tenía otra cosa que imaginar cómo sería si en realidad estuviera en el cine solo con Derek, en una cita. Sí, deliraba. Tal vez era uno de los efectos de las pastillas. Cuando la película terminó, decidieron ir a comer a una hamburguesería cercana que, según Stiles, ¡era la mejor de todo el condado! Nada más entrar, un joven de veintitantos se les acercó sonriente, saludando al castaño con un extraño choque de manos. El muchacho era un poco más bajo que Derek, algo musculoso, rubio y de ojos azules. Tenía una sonrisa coqueta, y parecía demasiado alegre de ver a Stiles. Demasiado.

—¡Pequeño! Hace semanas que no te pasas por aquí, te echaba de menos— el chico le guiñó el ojo, y las mejillas de Stiles se colorearon ligeramente. Derek apretó sus manos, hechas puños, a sus costados, y gruñó—. La mesa de siempre, ¿no?

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames pequeño— masculló—. Claro, la de siempre.

—Genial— les acompañó a una mesa apartada, en la esquina del pequeño local, junto a una gran ventana. Aunque, claro, tuvieron que juntar otra mesa para poder coger todos—. Ahora vendré a tomaros notas.

—Claro Matt— le sonrió, y el muchacho se fue. Otra punzada de furia para Derek, tan directa que Scott y Malia arrugaron la nariz al oler celos de parte del beta—. Tenéis que pediros las hamburguesas de la casa, en serio, son las mejores del mundo mundial.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que el personal te gusta más— le guiñó el ojo, cómplice, viendo como la mandíbula del mastodonte se apretaba aún más. Oh, joder, iba a divertirse más con esos dos...

—Juls— Eddie comenzó a tironear de la manga de la rubia—. Quiero pintar. Quiero pintar.

—Vale, espera un momento— sacó de su mochila una libreta y un estuche, para luego acomodarlos en la mesa—. Aquí tienes, cariño.

—Gracias— murmuró, comenzando a sacar ceras del estuche de Spiderman.

—¿Qué vas a pintar?— el joven ignoró a su hermana completamente. Malia le miró con curiosidad, ya que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Eso es un coyote?— preguntó señalando un dibujo. Eddie se encogió en su asiento, pero asintió—. Me gustan mucho los coyotes.

—Son bonitos— asintió el rubio, sin mirarla y comenzando a mover su mano. Juliette les miraba mordiendo su labio, como si el resultado de su conversación la asustara.

—¿Has visto alguno?

—En un documental. Me gustan los documentales de animales. Los animales son muy bonitos. Mucho. Me gustan mucho— dijo rápidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tengo varios documentales. En un armario. Hay muchos. Pero me gustan verlos solo con Juliette.

—En la vida real son aún más bonitos— asintió, sin saber muy bien qué hacía. Ese chico era curioso, nunca había tratado con un humano así. Además, no olía como los demás adolescentes. Olía a felicidad, a jabón de menta y un poquito a colonia de bebé. Una parte de ella quería cuidarle. Se sentía bastante confusa, con su parte animal muy en la superficie, pero no como cuando algo la enfadaba.

—¿Has visto uno?— preguntó con los ojos brillantes, mirándola directamente, aunque a los pocos segundos la apartó.

—Sí. A lo mejor algún día puedo enseñarte a alguno— propuso, pensando en el día en el que pudiera transformarse completamente en coyote.

—Quiero ver un coyote— afirmó, meciéndose suavemente.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— inquirió Juliette, susurrando en el oído de Stiles.

—¿Qué pasa? Solo hablan— contestó, sin ver el problema de que Eddie se relacionara con más gente.

—A él no le gustan los desconocidos. Y a mí tampoco— siseó, dirigiendo una mirada letal a la coyote. Esta, que había estado escuchando la conversación, la miró de igual manera.

—Tranquilízate. Sé que te preocupas por él, es tu hermano, pero no pasa nada. Malia nunca le haría nada— aseguró, cogiéndola de la mano, ya que las estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza.

Juliette inspiró, tratando de calmarse. Stiles tenía razón, no había nada de malo en que su hermano se abriera más al relacionarse socialmente. Era, en todo caso, mejor. Matt, el camarero, llegó y les tomó nota. Entonces la mesa se quedó en silencio. El humano de la manada vio que Kira y Scott se miraban con sonrisas estúpidas. Los famosos ojos de cachorro enamorado estaban presente en el rostro de su mejor amigo, mientras que la chica asiática le miraba con una ternura y un amor insuperables. Antes habría hecho una mueca de horror y un sonido de asco, pero ahora que entendía que no se podía dejar de mirar así a la persona a la que se amaba lo respetaba. Lo que sacó a los tortolitos de sus absurdos coqueteos (porque en serio, Kira era muy tímida y Scott era demasiado idiota como para saber ligar con ella) fue al sonido de un mensaje recibido del teléfono del alfa. Él miró a la kitsune con una mueca de disculpa, pero su rostro cambió radicalmente cuando miró el mensaje. Stiles, que lo conocía de toda la vida, no podía leer su rostro correctamente. Parecía confuso, alegre, aliviado, extrañado, muy confuso sobretodo. Levantó la vista y observó a la manada.

—Isaac y Chris han vuelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo que varias personas me dijeron que el Malia-Tyler (en serio, aún no tenemos nombre para las parejas) sería muy bonito, así que estoy empezando a poner escenas de ellos. Y pronto empezará el Cora-Tyler (cuando ella llegue, aún falta). En fin, me he dado cuenta de que antes leía más gente esta historia, y bueno, eso me ha hecho pensar que tal vez las personas no creen que estoy comprometida. Y lo soy. Dejé la historia a medias, pero os prometo que nunca volveré a dejarla. Voy a terminarla y seguramente comenzaré a subir otro fic que tengo en mente.
> 
> Bueno, ya sabéis, podéis contactarme en mi cuenta de Twitter—> Black_3Paradise  
> O en mi correo electrónico—> SmileWithoutYou@hotmail.com
> 
> Esto es todo por hoy.
> 
> Besos, Alba<3


	5. Chapter 5

~Capítulo 5:

*  
Sangre. Cadáveres. Fuego. Caos. Destrucción. El paisaje a su alrededor solo podía describirse con esas cinco palabras. Terrorífico. Oscuro. Siete palabras. Vio una bomba explotar, su padre muriendo por ella. Se vio a sí mismo clavándole una espada a Scott. Vio a Erica y Boyd con sus rostros pálidos como los de un muerto, y con un asqueroso olor a muerte y putrefacción. Vio a su madre mirándole decepcionada. Vio el cuerpo de Alisson caer al suelo, escuchó a la perfección su último latido. Sacó su mano del cuerpo de la cazadora, notando que la tenía llena de algo rojo, pegajoso y espeso, y se dio cuenta de que tenía garras. Se miró en un espejo, de su boca salían unos poderosos caninos manchados de sangre, tenía mucho vello facial y unas facciones extrañas, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos, de un refulgente violeta. Gritó.

—Despierta— susurró, su voz un gruñido animal.  
*  
—¡Hijo! ¡Hijo, tranquilo! ¡Estoy aquí, estás bien!— su padre zarandeándolo le sacó de su horrible mundo de pesadillas.

—¡Despierta Stiles!— chilló el más joven abriendo los ojos. Su padre se horrorizó al ver los orbes desorbitados, la piel más pálida que de costumbre llena de sudor, las lágrimas resbalándose, el pánico y el horror en todas sus facciones—. Estoy en casa, estoy en casa— susurraba mientras se sentaba, flexionando sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas chocaban contra su barbilla. Escondió la cara en ellas, hasta que su respiración era normal, algo errática pero más regular.

—Pensaba que las pesadillas habían pasado— le ofreció un vaso de agua que el menor aceptó con gusto, sentía la boca pastosa y la garganta le dolía.

El silencio reinó durante los minutos que le tomó al adolescente tranquilizarse. Se sintió culpable al ver las ojeras debajo de los ojos azules de su padre. Él últimamente estaba llegando más tarde de trabajar para poder pagar sus tratamientos, y eso le estaba cobrando factura. Estaba mucho más cansado (y antes ya lo estaba) y no parecía mejorar. Y con los asesinatos de todas esas víctimas... Llegaba a casa para dormir un rato, asearse, y volver a la comisaría. Estaba, literalmente, destrozando a su padre. Y se sentía tan culpable... porque era su culpa. Sino estuviera enfermo, nada de eso pasaría. Su padre no lo miraría exactamente igual a como miraba a su madre en el hospital: como si un día cualquiera fuera a desaparecer y a dejarle solo. Stiles no quería dejar solo a su padre. No podía hacerle eso. No después de haber matado a su madre.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla, papá, estoy bien, en serio— le sonrió, de esa falsa manera que hacía creer a los demás que nada ocurría.

—No pareces estarlo.

—De veras que estoy bien, no hay nada malo en mí— excepto la enfermedad, pensó con amargura—. Tienes turno, será mejor que vayas.

—Puedo llamar y quedarme— sugirió, sacando su teléfono—. Debería llamar y quedarme.

—Papá, te juro que estoy bien— le dio un pequeño pero reconfortante abrazo—. Vuelve al trabajo.

—Tú vuelve a dormir, apenas son las siete de la mañana— le dio un beso en la frente, y tras una palmada en la espalda, se fue con gesto cansado.

Pero, por supuesto, Stiles no volvió a dormir. En vez de eso se duchó, se vistió y tras un desayuno con pastillas se cepilló los dientes y cogió las llaves de su adorado jeep. Se dirigió a la Clínica Veterinaria de Beacon Hills tarareando cada canción que le gustara en su estación de radio favorita. Aparcó delante de la veterinaria y se bajó. Por suerte el doctor Deaton siempre estaba disponible desde muy temprano, así que no le preocupó encontrarla con el cartel de cerrado, porque sabía que el druida estaba dentro. Tocó con los nudillos en el cristal, y un extrañado Deaton le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, metiéndole en la sala donde estaba la camilla de metal en la que tantos lobos habían acabado curándose. Recordó el horrible nudo que sintió cuando Derek quería que le cortara el brazo. Fue un milagro que no rompiera a llorar. Incluso en ese momento le costaba tragar saliva recordándolo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Stiles? ¿Es sobre la oscuridad de tu corazón? ¿O sientes algún efecto de la posesión?— preguntó, curioso y con ese tono clínico que le caracterizaba. Demasiado tranquilo para Stiles.

—No, no es nada de eso— aclaró—. Solo que, bueno, hoy he tenido una pesadilla, eh, y, esto...

—¿Qué viste en tu sueño?

—Yo parecía un hombre lobo— murmuró—. Tenía la cara cambiada, garras y colmillos— hizo una pausa, relamiéndose los labios—. Pero lo extraño era que, en vez de tener los ojos dorados, azules o incluso rojos, tenía los ojos violetas.

—¿Violetas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente en tu sueño?— parecía muy interesado.

—Yo, yo... Yo mataba a Alisson con mis garras— sintió un hueco en el estómago.

—Entiendo— Deaton se paró un momento, pensativo—. ¿Has oído alguna vez sobre los Instabiles Lycans?

—No, ¿qué son?— preguntó mostrando su ya conocida curiosidad.

—La mayoría de los licántropos piensan que solo hay tres colores de ojos: rojo, dorado y azul— comenzó Deaton—. Eso no es del todo verdad. Las familias lupinas más antiguas saben que hay otro color, el violeta. Solo puedes tener los ojos violetas si te muerden, los nacidos lobos no pueden. Los licántropos con el iris de este singular color son los llamados Instabiles Lycans, que en latín significa ''licántropos inestables''. Como su propio nombre indica, esta rama lobuna son los humanos mordidos que, al ser tan independientes, fuertes e inestables, se vuelven incontrolables y con una increíble e ilimitada sed de sangre, lo que los hace más fuerte que cualquier beta normal. Cuando un mordido presenta sus ojos violetas, su propia manada le sacrifica, ya que son un verdadero peligro para el mundo.

—¿Y por qué yo he soñado con que soy uno de ellos? Nunca había oído nada parecido— preguntó, algo acojonado la verdad, para que negarlo.

—Te has replanteado lo de aceptar la mordida, ¿no?— Stiles asintió, pues la mordida podría salvarle la vida—. Ese sueño significa que, si aceptas la mordida, tú no serás un beta normal, serás un Instabile Lycan.

—Entiendo— susurró, frotándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué quieres aceptar la mordida justo ahora?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo, eh, bueno...— se miró las manos, sin contestar.

—No es por la fuerza ni la agilidad, ni por la velocidad— le miró fijamente, y entonces puso los ojos como platos—. Estás enfermo. 

—¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?— preguntó, impresionado.

—No me había percatado hasta ahora, pero desprendes un aura algo oscura, triste y desgastada— murmuró, haciendo notar sus habilidades como druida—. Te rodea el aura de la muerte.

—¿Todos los seres sobrenaturales pueden notarla?

—No, no todos— contestó—. No quieres que la manada se entere, la cuestión es por qué.

—Porque aún no hemos sido capaces de superar la muerte de Alisson y la de Aiden, ni la marcha de Ethan, Isaac y Chris, aunque estos dos últimos ya han vuelto, y no creo que Scott sea capaz de siquiera aceptar la inminente muerte de su mejor amigo— soltó un suspiro, cargado de dolor y culpabilidad—. Porque no quiero que la gente que quiero pase sus últimos momentos conmigo tristes porque serán los últimos.

—Comprendo— murmuró, y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Intentaré descubrir si hay algún método de que los humanos evadan a la muerte.

—Te lo agradezco Deaton, pero— los hombros del joven estaban caídos, desesperanzado por completo. Sabía que por más que buscara no habría nada—... Realmente no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, voy a morir, fin. No quiero ilusionarme en encontrar un remedio, porque para el DFT no hay cura, ni siquiera una sobrenatural. Así que es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, si el destino me quiero muerto, bien, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirlo?

—No deberías resignarte— observó—. De todas formas, si quieres estar 100% seguro de que serías un Instabile Lycan deberías hablar con Peter.

—¿Peter? ¿Peter Hale?— ¿en serio, el psicópata resucitado?

—Él es el hombre lobo con más experiencia que puedas encontrarte en Beacon Hills, Stiles, además de que tal vez tu sueño no signifique con seguridad que vayas a convertirte en un Instabile Lycan si te muerden — explicó con seguridad, como si no lo estuviera mandando a la boca del lobo. Literalmente.

—Bueno, aún es pronto para la reunión de la manada, tal vez vaya a verle ahora— dijo distraídamente mirando la hora en su móvil—. ¿Sabes dónde vive?

Stiles condujo hasta un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio que se veía a simple vista caro. Subió por el ascensor hasta el décimo piso, el último, y tocó en la puerta con una C de oro encima. La puerta era de roble macizo, seguramente Peter vivía rodeado de lujos. Se estrujó los dedos muy nervioso, aún recordaba claramente cuando Peter le secuestró en el baile del instituto después de morder a Lydia. Era normal estar nervioso, quién no lo estuviera en su situación se merecía un trofeo y una medalla. Vale, no, divagaciones y delirios fuera, concentración absoluta en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Aunque para un adolescente que sufría de TDAH era una tarea bastante complicada, y más si era Stiles, que siempre tenía miles de cosas en la que pensar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un arreglado Peter (si, porque Peter Hale no era conocido por su fase alfa-psicópata, si no por su cabello repeinado que Stiles aseguraba se aplicaba un bote entero de gomina y gastaba una hora en dejar así), aunque tenía cara de sueño.

—¿Se puede saber que haces tocando a mi puerta a las ocho y media de la mañana, Stiles?— preguntó, haciendo cierto retintín en su nombre.

—Necesito hablar contigo, pero visto que estás de mala hostia, creo que es mejor dejarlo— masculló entre dientes—. Tampoco es tan importante, seguro que Deaton tiene razón como siempre.

—Has despertado mi curiosidad— el ex alfa puso una de sus típicas sonrisas lobunas y siniestras—. Cuéntame.

—¿Aquí fuera?— Stiles hizo algunos movimientos bastante exagerados con sus manos indicando las demás puertas.

—No vive nadie, y no voy a dejarte entrar en mi casa— explicó.

—Los lobos y sus guaridas barra madrigueras— el humano puso los ojos en blanco, pero acto seguido se encogió de hombros—. Bien, seré breve. He soñado con que yo era un Instabile Lycan. ¿Si aceptara la mordida sería uno?

—Si que has sido breve— rió el lobo—. Lo serías. Es por eso que quise que aceptaras la mordida cuando era un alfa. Serías un Instabile Lycan, pero no uno como los demás. Con tu gran inteligencia y astucia sería una máquina sedienta de sangre, imparable, indestructible. Más poderosa que cualquier alfa.

—Pues me alegra no haberla aceptado— murmuró, sintiéndose horrorizado por haber titubeado al haberse negado.

—¿Y por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en uno de nosotros?

—Ahora estoy seguro que no— se giró, pero la nariz de Peter hincada en su cuello, olisqueándole, le hizo parar en su camino al ascensor—. ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño haces!? ¡Quita!

—Así que estás enfermo, de una enfermedad terminal, seguramente sin cura, ¿no?— dedujo Peter al separarse—. Por eso querías la mordida.

—Pero ya no la quiero— soltó enfadado—. Y más te vale no contar nada.

—Tranquilo, no contaré nada— y otra vez, una sonrisa de depredador decoraba su rostro, solo que esta vez hizo que a Stiles le recorriera un escalofrío—. Pero me debes un favor, Stiles.

—Sí, claro— murmuró, metiéndose de vuelta en el ascensor. Lo último que vio fue el brillo malicioso del ex alfa.

Stiles caminó abrió la puerta del loft, había vuelto a llegar el último por pasarse por una cafetería a tomarse un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mantequilla. Llevaba su portátil en su mochila, y estaba impaciente por ver a Isaac, porque sí, el beta iba a venir junto con el cazador a la reunión. Después de ese mensaje de parte de Isaac había dicho que no hacía falta que se pasasen por el piso de los Argent (allí se habían instalado) pues si había reunión de la manada ellos irían, porque tenían noticias frescas de Francia que según el lobo les interesaría. Al entrar, vio que Chris estaba sentado hablando con Lydia con una mueca nostálgica (pinchazo de culpabilidad para Stiles, quién nunca se perdonaría haberle arrebatado a ese hombre su única familia no psicópata), pero no le dio tiempo a saludarlo cuando sintió que lo abrazaban con una fuerza sobrenatural.

—¡Isaac!— correspondió el abrazo algo torpe, pues ese gesto del beta le había sorprendido, gratamente.

—Stiles— le sonrió al soltarle.

—¡Tío! ¿Qué tal en Francia? No, espera, no contestes a esa pregunta, primero cuenta las noticias esas tan importantes, aunque luego me tienes que contar como es Francia, porque en serio, eres un suertudo, con las ganas que tengo yo de ver París...— habló rápidamente intentando no pensar en el por qué de que se marchara.

—Ya que estamos todos, vamos a contarlo— habló Chris, acercándose a ellos.

—Señor Argent— saludó, bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Chris— dijo, y le abrazó cortamente, como si él no fuera el que mató a su hija. Sintió los ojos vidriosos, y supo que olía demasiado a culpa y tristeza, pues su mejor amigo llegó al rescate rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y sentándole en el sitio de siempre. Aprovechó el momento de distracción para secarse los ojos con la mano.

—Hola de nuevo, Stiles— le saludó Peter, con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

—¿De nuevo?— preguntó Lydia, y el humano sintió la mirada penetrante de Derek fija en él.

—Stiles antes me ha hecho una pequeña e inesperada... visita a mi apartamento, y hemos hablado de cosas muy interesantes, ¿no es cierto?

—Tenía que preguntarle algo importante— se defendió el castaño, pero rápidamente añadió—. Algo importante que no os contaré.

—¿El qué?— inquirió Scott, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada importante, tranquilo.

—¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Lo que esté relacionado contigo me es importante.

—¡Tío, no puedes hacerme chantaje emocional, ese es mi juego!— le chilló el humano, sin importarle que, aparte de ser su mejor amigo, también era el alfa.

—Silencio— ordenó escuetamente Derek, y funcionó, pues ambos se callaron. Se siguieron matando con la mirada, pero se callaron al fin y al cabo—. Bien, qué sabéis.

—Bueno, hace unos días Chris y yo estábamos dando un paseo por el bosque, patrullando— empezó Isaac.

—Cuando Isaac dijo que había escuchado algo raro a lo lejos...

Flashback (seis días antes):

Isaac Lahey y su tutor legar, Chris Argent, caminaba por el bosque patrullando, pues querían cerciorarse de que nada malo pasaba, viejos hábitos difíciles de erradicar. El hombre lobo estaba completamente centrado en agudizar sus sentidos, cuando un extraño sonido perturbó su estado de paz y calma. Paró su caminata. Se centró en su olfato y, procedente de bastante lugar, olió un ligero aroma a sangre. Sangre fresca, recién derramada. Avisó al cazador, y este entró en el coche siguiendo al adolescente. El olor procedía de un lugar a un kilómetro, más o menos, de su posición inicial. Al cabo de un rato el olor se hizo tan potente, que Isaac cambió y se abalanzó al pequeño claro, donde dos cadáveres completamente mutilados le esperaban. 

—¿Qué demonios?— preguntó Chris, cargando su ballesta.

—Espera— el lobo escuchó el sonido de una rama partirse. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, intentando escuchar algo más. Pero, entonces, cuando pensaba que solo había sido una alucinación producida por la tensión del momento, vieron unos ojos violetas en medio de la oscuridad. Isaac comenzó a correr detrás de esa extraña figura de ojos violáceos. Corrió y corrió, pero esa persona era demasiado rápida para él. En un momento dado, deslumbró unos ojos rojos y varios pares de violetas más. Pero entonces Isaac sintió un golpe en la nuca, y cayó en el suelo, dejándose invadir por la oscuridad. Chris pudo encontrarlo, a tiempo para estampar una bomba de gas de acónito y llevarse al beta.

Fin flashback.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— finalizó el cazador.

—¿Ojos violeta?— repitió Stiles frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Sabes algo?— inquirió Derek, hablando por primera vez.

—La criatura era como un hombre lobo, solo que en vez de tener los ojos dorados, azules, o rojos, los tenía violetas. Además de ser mucho más rápido. Nunca había visto nada semejante— añadió el cazador, como dato importante.

—Entonces ya sé lo que era— resolvió Stiles, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Peter—. Era un Instabile Lycan.

—Eso es imposible, cuando nace uno lo sacrifican al instante— replicó el Hale más joven.

—Dices que vistes unos ojos rojos también— reflexionó el humano—. ¿Y si ese alfa está convirtiendo a personas que sabe que serán Instabiles Lycans para formar una manada?

—¿Una manada de Instabiles Lycans? Eso es una idea descabellada, si ya es imposible controlar uno, una manada de ellos...

—Peter, tú mismo me lo has dicho— le cortó Stiles con firmeza y decisión—. Cuando estabas en tu fase de alfa-psicópata querías que aceptara la mordida porque yo soy el candidato perfecto para convertirme en un Instabile Lycan.

—Pero solo quería uno de ellos, no toda una manada— se defendió.

—Espera, me he perdido. Qué es ese Insta-no-se-qué y por qué Stiles sería uno— interrumpió Scott. Su mejor amigo se lo explicó rápidamente, y con los ojos rojos se giró hacia Peter—. ¡Querías convertir a mi mejor amigo en una máquina de matar! ¿¡Pero a ti qué coño te pasa!?

—Quería venganza, y un Stiles transformado podría dármela rápidamente.

—¿Y qué pasaría después de que hubieras matado a todos los los que tuvieron que ver con el incendio con su ayuda, eh?— siguió el alfa, muy enfadado.

—Lo mataría antes de que él me matara a mí— resolvió.

—¡Tío!— gritó el humano, tremendamente ofendido pues los planes del ex alfa con él eran usarle y después eliminarle.

—Realmente no creo que éste sea el momento apropiado para discutir eso— dijo Chris

—Tienes razón— asintió Stiles—. Lo que iba diciendo era que tal vez un alfa, o varios, estén haciendo una manada de Instabiles Lycans, algo así como Victoria y su ejército de neófitos en la tercera película de Crepúsculo. Y no es que yo sea un fan de Crepúsculo, pero cuando Scott está deprimido, por temas amorosos obviamente, me obliga a verlas con él.

—¡Se suponía que era un secreto de hermanos!

—Crepúsculo, ¿en serio?— preguntó Malia, pues Kira y Lydia le habían obligado a ver esas horribles películas, y estuvo a punto de arrancarles la cabeza por lo estúpidas que eran.

—No es una idea tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo— habló el Argent, ignorando los dilemas adolescentes—. Varios alfas que habían perdido su humanidad lo intentaron, pero antes de que tuvieran más de tres Instabiles Lycans los habían cazado.

—¿Pero y si ahora no han sido capaces de pillarles? Son solo suposiciones sin muchos argumentos, pero sigue siendo una teoría— murmuró Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Podría ser cierta, pues yo— murmuró Lydia, aterrorizada—... Yo los he visto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sabéis, dejad comentarios y kudos:)
> 
> Mi cuenta de Twitter—> @Black_3Paradise
> 
> Mi correo electrónico—> SmileWithoutYou@hotmail.com
> 
> Hace unos días comencé un blog con una amiga, en el cual expongo mi opinión sobre diversos temas, y estoy haciendo una serie de tips sobre escritura. Si os interesa, os dejo aquí el link—> nuestrosmundosaparte.blogspot.com
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana.
> 
> Besos, Alba<3


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera roja. Eran las nueve de la noche. Tras la confesión de Lydia de que los había visto, todo se había vuelto un maldito caos, hasta que la banshee explicó que lo había visto en un sueño. En su pesadilla (porque sueño era un término demasiado bonito para determinar lo que veía la chica) un montón de licántropos con ojos violetas les atacaban en el bosque, cerca de la derruida mansión Hale. Mientras lo contaba el humano se había imaginado lo horrible que a la joven le resultaba tener ese poder, pues imágenes terroríficas de muerte y demás se colaban en su cabeza sin embargo. Aún recordaba ese grito cuando Alisson murió. El grito de una banshee anunciando la muerte sumado al grito de una chica que había perdido a su mejor amiga. Y todo por su maldita culpa, porque fue incapaz de cerrar la puerta de su mente. Porque no fue tan fuerte como Alisson y Scott. Porque fue débil, como siempre. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Y pensó que la enfermedad era un castigo impuesto por el karma. Pues esa tarde había ido a hacerse más pruebas, y el médico dijo que parecía que el deterioro de su cerebro iba a ser rápido. Lo que en realidad significaba que su muerte se aproximaba a un ritmo alarmante.

—¿Stiles?— al escuchar una voz conocida, se secó con rapidez la lágrima de su mejilla, y se giró con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa falsa, que parecía que era lo única que podía poner últimamente.

—¿Derek?— ¿de todas las malditas personas de Beacon Hills, tenía que encontrarse con él?

—¿Qué ocurre?— el hombre lobo se situó a su lado, e inconscientemente ambos comenzaron a caminar. Stiles miró hacia el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante. Si ya le costaba reprimir sus sentimientos hacia el hombre cuando estaban con la manada, solos era una misión imposible.

—Pues nada, aquí, caminando un rato y pensando si sería buena idea ir a comer esa pizza— retorció sus dedos dentro de los bolsillos—. ¿Y tú?— añadió.

—Patrullo— respondió cortamente—. Pareces triste.

—¿Eh? No, no es por nada en especial, la verdad— se encogió de hombros—. A veces parece que tengo el periodo, me pongo depresivo a comer helado y ver películas románticas gastando tres cajas de pañuelos— ante la mirada de incredulidad de Derek, puso los ojos en blanco—. Tío, ¿después de todo este tiempo aguantándonos y salvándonos el culo no conoces mi humor?— el mayor solo arqueó una ceja, como diciéndole que su humor era incomprensible—. Pero que asocial eres, siempre comunicándote con tus cejas.

—Que no hable en una semana lo que tú hablas en un día no significa que sea asocial— se defendió.

—Bah, tonterías— entonces le miró con curiosidad—. ¿Te ocurre algo? En todo este tiempo hemos hablado como personas civilizadas y no me has amenazado de muerte ni una sola vez. Lo cual, si me permites decirlo, es un nuevo récord— pero él solo levantó sus dos cejas.

—Hemos llegado a tu casa— comentó.

—Ostia, no me había dado cuenta— sacó sus llaves del bolsillo, y las hizo girar en su dedo índice—. ¿Quieres pasar? Mi padre no está, y bueno, te podrías tomar un descanso de tu patrulla...

—Bien.

El humano se asombró de que no le mirara mal ni le amenazara o realizara cualquier otra cosa contra su integridad física. ¿De veras que el lobo no estaba enfermo? Tal vez le habían envenenado con acónito y por eso estaba tan... ¿dócil? Metió la llave en la cerradura. Bueno, dócil no, parecía que hablaba de un perro. Aunque, técnicamente, Derek era mitad perro. Y sería mejor que nunca se enterara de sus pensamientos, pues no creía que al Hale le hiciera mucha gracia que su mente estuviera llena de chistes para perros, que normalmente usaba con Scott. Intentó girar la llave en la cerradura, pero como siempre, se quedó trabada. Scott siempre sería su perro fiel, así que tenía todo el derecho del mundo ha gastarle bromas de chuchos. Su hilo de pensamientos se cortó cuando notó el pecho de Derek pegado a su espalda y su gran mano posada sobre la suya, ayudándole a abrir la puerta, que por cierto, debería arreglar. Debería llamar al día siguiente al cerrajero, Phil, y preguntarle por qué cojones se quedaba siempre atascada. Derek se separó de él una vez abierta la puerta del demonio, pero a la cual en ese instante le rendía amor eterno, pues había conseguido que el lobo se le pegara y que protagonizaran una de esas cursis películas de amor que él por supuesto nunca había visto. Bendita puerta, tal vez no llamaba a Phil.

—Gracias— murmuró, y sabía que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Quitó las llaves de la cerradura, y abrió completamente la puerta para que Derek pasara, seguido de él. 

Iba a ser una cena larga e incómoda, sin lugar a dudas.

Stiles despertó por el sonido de su teléfono sonando con la banda sonora del Doctor Who. Joder, ¡con lo que le costaba dormir! A tientas lo cogió de su mesita de noche, y deslizó el dedo sobre ''Aceptar llamada'' sin abrir los ojos. Tenía demasiado sueño, así que se volvió a recostar sobre su cómoda cama, maldiciendo mentalmente al idiota que se le ocurría llamar por la mañana.

—¿Diga?— preguntó, y soltó un bostezo.

—¿Stilinski?

—Juliette, joder, te quiero y eso, ¿pero por qué coño me despiertas, tía?— se quejó.

—Es que me aburría— se excusó sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Y porque te aburres me llamas? ¿Qué soy yo, el bufón real?— se quejó, pero no estaba enfadado. Era demasiado temprano para ello.

—Yo, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar— susurró, y entonces Stiles se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?— inquirió, preocupado.

—Yo tengo otros dos hermanos pequeños, ¿sabes? Aparte de Eddie. Mi hermano Daniel sabe que estoy enferma, pero mi hermana Isabelle no, porque solo tiene cuatro años. Hoy me he despertado pronto y he hecho tortitas. Isabelle y Eddie me han abrazado, me han dicho lo mucho que me quieren, y que no sabrían que hacer sin mí— notó la tristeza impresa en cada letra—. Me estoy muriendo, Stiles. ¿Cómo se supone que les diré que ya no estaré más para hacerles tortitas y para cantarles por las noches? ¿Cómo voy a dejarlos solos? A mis pequeños.

—Escúchame bien, Juliette— su tono de voz era serio—. Estás hablando como si fuera tu culpa que tengas un tumor, como si tú lo hubieras deseado. Y debes estar de broma, porque esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Igual que tú estás enferma lo puede estar cualquiera. Cuando tú no puedas cuidar a Isabelle y a Elric, lo hará Daniel, y yo también. Yo la cuidaré, y le contaré la hermana tan maravillosa que tiene. Así que no te atrevas a culparte, ¿entiendes?

—Sí— escuchó el sonido de una risa nerviosa al otro lado de la línea—. Gracias, Stiles. De veras, gracias. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me ha tranquilizado hablar contigo.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando hablo contigo— comentó con una sonrisa en la cara—. Estoy aquí para ti, ¿vale? Siempre.

—Y yo para ti— susurró—. Bien, sentimientos cursilones fuera— dijo entonces la rubia, volviendo a su típica personalidad de ''Soy increíble y lo sabes, así que ámame''—. ¿Qué tal con el antisocial?

—¿Eh?

—El mastodonte del cine, idiota— supo que la joven había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ah, Derek! Bueno, anoche vino a cenar a mi casa— murmuró.

—¡Tío, escúpelo todo! 

—¿En serio debemos tener una conversación de este tipo por teléfono como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas?— se quejó.

—Voy hacia tu casa— dijo como única respuesta.

—¿Por qué no te traes a tus hermanos?

—¿Quieres conocer a mis hermanos?— el tono de voz demostraba lo insegura que se sentía.

—¡Claro! Te he hecho una promesa— dijo.

—Te prepararé unas tortitas— prometió, y le colgó.

Stiles soltó una carcajada, y se levantó para asearse y vestirse. Bajó por las escaleras pasándose las manos por su húmedo cabello, pensando en si debía regresar a la época en el que se lo rapaba. Aunque sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vieron a la rubia tan tranquila en su cocina rebuscando allí y allá, sacando un bol y los ingredientes para la mezcla de las tortitas. Le preguntaría para saber cómo había entrado en su casa (que hasta las personas no sobrenaturales se colaran empezaba a asustarle y joderle en partes iguales, la verdad) pero la chica se adelantó señalando la puerta trasera abierta, y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Debía decirle a su padre que se acordara de cerrarla por las mañanas, pues por manías extrañas del sheriff siempre la abría mientras desayunaba. Le sonrió a la chica.

—Buenos días, mis hermanos están comprando dulces, llegarán en un rato con mi tío, ahora cuenta lo qué pasó— dijo la chica de una corrida.

—En realidad no fue nada. Ayer estaba caminando por la acera, él se me acercó y, bueno, empezamos a hablar y terminé invitándole a mi casa como el estúpido que soy— se quejó de sí mismo—. Cenamos, apenas hablamos y tras darme un seco gracias se largó. Fin de mi romántica y dramática historia de amor.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba— Juliette puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?

—¿Cómo me mira?

—Como si fueras su única luz en la oscuridad— su voz era un susurro dulce y cálido. Le encantaba la voz de Juliette, en un momento dado podía calmarle, y en otro no transmitir absolutamente nada—. Como si toda su vida hubiera sido un completo sufrimiento, pero hubiera valido la pena para poder conocerte. Como si tuviera miedo de perderte, pero también de tenerte. Te mira como si te amara, más que a nadie en este mundo.

Stiles se quedó en silencio. ¿De verdad Derek le miraba así? ¿De verdad sentía todo aquello por él? No es que el joven tuviera mucho que ofrecerle. Y cuando se conocieron el lobo no le trató precisamente bien. Más bien únicamente lo soportaba porque era el mejor amigo de Scott, y quería a Scott en su manada. Estaba bastante confuso. Stiles tenía claro que lo amaba (el proceso para aceptarlo había sido bastante largo y duro) pero no sabía si Derek sentiría tanto como él. Difícil ya sería que se sintiera mínimamente atraído hacia él, porque en serio, ¿qué coño le echaban al agua que en Beacon Hills todos eran unos jodidos modelos excepto él? Sería prácticamente imposible que estuviera enamorado del humano. Solo era eso. Humano. Frágil. Débil. Vulnerable. Y también tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. De litros y litros de sangre de inocentes, que él mismo derramó. Y nadie nunca lo había culpado, pero sabía que muy muy en el fondo le tenían algo de rencor por haber matado a Alisson y a Aiden. Porque él era su asesino, por mucho que lo negaran Stiles lo sabía.

—Tocan a la puerta— le sacó de su estupor la muchacha—. Seguiré haciendo el desayuno. Tú abre, serán mis hermanos.

—Sí, mi capitana— marchó hacia la puerta, haciéndole el saludo militar de la mano en la frente. Y cuando estaba preparado mentalmente para encontrarse a unos niños adorables, se sorprendió al ver quiénes habían tocado a la puerta—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¿Así recibes a tu mejor amigo?— se quejó Scott, chocándole la mano.

—Así recibo a la manada de mi mejor amigo— corrigió—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—La reunión de manada era hoy en tu casa, Stiles, porque Derek está haciéndole algo al loft que, sinceramente, no me importa— dijo Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Pero al final era en mi casa?— se quejó.

—¿Quién hay en tu casa?— preguntó Derek, olisqueando el aire en busca de un olor familiar.

—Stiles, ¿quiénes son? ¿No son mis hermanos?— se oyó desde la cocina.

—¡Son unos amigos! Me había olvidado que venían— exclamó de vuelta.

—Joder, ¡qué buen amigo eres Stilinski!

—Pasad— dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz. ¿Cuándo su vida se había convertido en una maldita comedia con seres sobrenaturales?—. Juls, ¿vienes?

Se escuchó el ruido de un plato posándose en una mesa, y el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose al salón, donde la manada estaba reunida. Y entonces apareció. Y Isaac simplemente sintió que el corazón se le paraba, para luego volver a latir más fuerte. Era hermosa. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto. Con una ropa algo extravagante (Isaac pensó que probablemente así fuera su personalidad) y la sonrisa más real, sincera y bonita que había visto. Una sonrisa que hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera. La muchacha levantó los ojos de su teléfono (dónde los había tenido posados todo el tiempo) y miró a cada uno de los presentes, reconociendo a casi todos del día en el que fueron al cine. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en un muchacho con el pelo rubio rizado. Pero no fue su físico lo único que la impresionó. Más bien fueron sus preciosos ojos azules. En ese instante entendió la frase de ''los ojos son el reflejo del alma'', pues sinceramente ese chico parecía abrirse con una sola mirada. Notó en ella dolor y sufrimiento, y no supo por qué, pero quiso que ese dolor desapareciera.

—Hola— murmuró, colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja. Isaac se sintió derretir. Al instante quiso darse un puñetazo. Ella no era así.

—Luego dices que yo me pongo en plan romanticón— Stiles rodó los ojos—. Isaac, Juliette. Juliette, Isaac.

—Como saltes con uno de tus comentarios sarcásticos, te arrancaré la lengua— amenazó la humana, asesinándole con la mirada.

—Dudo que incluso así consiguiera callarse— comentó Isaac, con esa sonrisa que a Stiles le parecía espeluznante, pero que a la joven le resultó adorable.

—Tienes razón— le sonrió—. Bueno, noto que sobro aquí, así que iré a por mis hermanos y me iré, ¿sí?— la chica se acercó a Stiles, susurrando en su oído.— Sálvale de sus demonios, Stiles. Él solo no puede— y se separó de un brinco—. Tienes tortitas en la mesa, ve antes de que se enfríen.

—Lo siento mucho, no me acordaba de que venían— se intentó disculpar el castaño.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo— sonrió, cogiendo su mochila del sillón.

—¿Nos vemos esta tarde?

—Claro, y así me presentas al resto de tus... amigos— dijo, mirando de reojo a Peter y a Chris, pues a ambos los conocía. Les dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, llena de trsiteza—. Me enteré hace poco de lo de tu hija, Chris. Ella era increíble. Realmente lo siento, no te merecías nada de esto.

—Gracias, Juliette— murmuró el cazador.

—Encantada de conocerte Isaac, y encantada de ver al resto— se despidió, parándose al lado del Argent para darle un abrazo—. Ella es increíble. Lo es.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos, Peter— le sonrió con cariño, mucho cariño. Le dio un corto abrazo que, sorprendentemente, el lobo correspondió con la misma efusividad—. Adiós.

Todos se quedaron perplejos con la escena, excepto Chris (cuyo rostro mostraba una triste pero aliviada sonrisa) y Peter, que tenía una mirada que indicaba que estaba recordando algo demasiado importante como para ser interrumpido. Stiles se sorprendió bastante. Vale, sí, no conocía demasiado a la chica a pesar de que habían conectado tan bien, pero, ¿en serio conocía al ex alfa-psicópata y al cazador? Wow. Tenía derecho a asombrarse por ese hecho. ¿Y si su amiga también conocía lo sobrenatural que rodeaba la ciudad y al propio Stiles? Para el humano sería bastante más cómodo. No le gustaba demasiado ocultarle algo así (con la muchacha se sentía que debía de ser todo lo sincero posible), así que sería genial que conociera los secretos de Beacon Hills. ¿Y a que venía ese cariño con el que trató Peter a la humana? La abrazó como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera. 

—¿De qué la conocéis?— sorprendentemente, quien preguntó no fue el humano (cabe destacar que se moría de ganas por hacerlo), sino Isaac.

—La encontré una vez en el bosque, vagando perdida— murmuró el cazador—. Llevaba una daga, que lanzó y casi me da en la cabeza. Tenía madera para ser una gran cazadora. Era astuta, valiente, fuerte, calculadora, y sabía mantener la cabeza fría en todo tipo de situaciones. Y aún era una niña— tenía una sonrisa nostálgica—. Se llevaba bien con Allison. Jugaban juntas en el bosque al escondite y a veces se venía a casa para jugar a las muñecas, aunque se sentía mucho más cómoda y más libre en el bosque. Alisson nunca la encontraba cuando se escondía, se conocía cada recoveco del bosque como la palma de su mano. 

—Yo la conocí una de esas veces en las que estaba escondida— añadió Peter—. Estaba escondida en una de las cuevas que hacían los coyotes. Olí algo raro y me acerqué. Me hizo un tajo en el estómago con su daga, y se disculpó tantas veces que me dio dolor de cabeza— negó con la cabeza riendo—. A veces la encontraba en el bosque caminando sola, mirándolo todo con fascinación. Recuerdo que pasamos tardes juntos, yo enseñándole cada lugar secreto que conocía y ella dándome amenas conversaciones. No sabía por qué, pero su sola presencia me provocaba paz y tranquilidad. Talia pensaba que era mi compañera, pero cuando la vio, a ella también la llenó esa extraña paz. Más tarde conocí a sus padres, un día por casualidad— un brillo nostálgico se instaló en sus azules ojos—. Ellos conocían lo sobrenatural, sospecho que también eran alguna criatura, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar. Ellos también transmitían esa sensación de tranquilidad. A todos los Hales nos trataron con cariño, pero Juliette no llegó a conocer al resto. Solo a Cora y a Laura. Cora era su mejor amiga, estaban tan apegadas como Scott y Stiles. Pero, cuando cumplió doce años, sus padres murieron y ella, junto a sus hermanos, se fue a Irlanda, su país natal y donde uno de sus tíos vivía. Meses más tarde fue el... incendio. No he sabido más de ella, hasta, bueno, ahora.

—No lo sabía— murmuró—. Ahora entiendo porque quiere que cuide de sus hermanos cuando, eh...

—Cuando ya no esté— completó Peter, y su sobrino se sorprendió al notar ese dolor en la voz. Le recordaba al antiguo Peter—. Se muere, ¿cierto?

—Sí— susurró, con la voz quebrada y los ojos aguados—. Dicen que menos de un año de vida.

—¿Qué?— Isaac se puso pálido. 

—Lydia, ¿te acuerdas de que ayer dijiste que habías visto Instabiles Lycan en Beacon Hills?— preguntó Stiles, cambiando drásticamente de tema.— Después de eso gritaste y te desmayaste. 

—Ellos vienen. Ya están aquí— murmuró, dejando a la luz la banshee que se escondía en su interior—. Y para cuando quieran cazarte, ya estarás muerto— susurró, para luego caer rendida en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Eh, bueno, ya sabéis que mi cuenta de twitter es @Black_3Paradise, y mi correo electrónico es SmileWithoutYou@hotmail.com. He creado un blog con una amiga, esta es la dirección: http://nuestrosmundosaparte.blogspot.com.es Estoy escribiendo una guía de escritura, para los que escriben creo que les podría ayudar.
> 
> La primera versión de la historia tuvo una mejor recibida que esta. Si veis fallos avisadme, no sé, yo creo que está mejor escrita, pero tal vez no sea así. Últimamente no estoy del mejor humor, así que tal vez eso se refleje en mis escritos.
> 
> Bueno, nos leemos pronto.
> 
> Besos, Alba <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, quiero avisar que a partir de ahora, subiré un capítulo cada dos semanas. Las explicaciones están en la nota de abajo. Disfrutad de la lectura :)

—Deberías probarlo, creo que te gustaría mucho— le sonrió Juliette, acariciando el suave cabello rubio de la cabeza de su hermana, Isabelle. Ella estaba dormida, con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana.

—No sé, soy demasiado torpe para ello. Creo que me mataría en el intento— exageró, tomando un sorbo de su Coca-Cola.

A Stiles les gustaban esas tardes. Cuando Juliette normalmente iba a su casa y pasaban el día juntos, o como en esta ocasión, en la que estaban en casa de la chica. Había conocido a sus otros dos hermanos, y eran realmente encantadores. Daniel se había mostrado algo reacio con él, incluso le había amenazado con hacerle picadillo si le hacía algo a su hermana. Allí le había aclarado que quería muchísimo a su hermana, pero que era un amor puramente fraternal. Eddie estaba, como siempre, en su mundo, leyendo un cómic en un sillón. No le había interrumpido: no le gustaba que lo hicieran cuando estaba concentrado. Y, por supuesto, había adorado a Isabelle. Esa pequeña era una bola de amor, realmente adorable. Le recordaba a Juliette, cuando esta se soltaba y dejaba atrás los comentarios antipáticos y su característica crueldad. La quería, como había dicho anteriormente, pero debía admitir que a veces su personalidad resultaba bastante... hiriente, por decirlo de algún modo. No sabía por qué, pero ella siempre estaba a la defensiva, preparada para atacar.

—Oh, venga ya. Lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes miedo— la chica se carcajeó, pero de un modo bajo, no queriendo despertar a su hermana, a pesar de que tenía el sueño muy profundo—. Yo podría enseñarte a cabalgar las olas.

—El surf no está hecho para mí— dictaminó con seguridad—. Pero, ¿por qué insistes tanto?

—Porque la sensación de hacer surf es... indescriptible— Juliette apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mirando al techo—. Cuando estás sobre la tabla, solo estás tú y el mar. La tabla se convierte en una extensión de tu cuerpo. Tú decides lo que pasa: si montas la ola, o si no lo haces. Si te decides a hacerlo, no te arrepientes, te lo aseguro. Cuando estás de pie, con el agua rodeándote... Te sientes poderoso. Tienes esa sensación de que eres invencible. Es como... si pudieras controlar la ola al montarla. Te sientes como si pudieras hacer realidad todos tus sueños. Como si... fueras el dueño de tu propio destino— la chica sonreía, con los ojos brillantes—. Cuando monto una ola me olvido de todo: de que no podemos llegar a fin de mes, de que tengo que intentar ayudar con lo que pueda a mi tío. Del tumor. Me olvido de que la muerte me acecha, y solo me centro en el mar y en mí. Nada más. Me gustaría que tú también sintieras algo parecido. Por eso insisto tanto.

La habitación quedó en silencio tras el repentino pero emotivo discurso de Juliette. Las emociones de la chica estaban tan a flor de piel, que Stiles podría jurar que si alargaba el brazo podría tocar todos sus sentimientos: la emoción, la alegría, la tristeza, la nostalgia, la adrenalina. Todo ese batiburrillo de emociones, y muchas más que el joven humano no podía interpretar. La rubia tenía una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando la sensación de estar subida a una tabla. 

Juliette era una caja de sorpresas. Parecía tener mil facetas distintas. Por una parte estaba la increíblemente borde y con un humor bastante cruel. Algo parecida a Peter Hale. Luego estaba la cara en la que era una chica graciosa, leal y confiable, que se divertía con sus amigos y disfrutaba del tiempo que compartían juntos. También estaba la faceta dulce y tierna, pero solo se la había visto al cuidar de sus hermanos, sobretodo de Eddie e Isabelle, aunque lo entendía perfectamente. Y por último, la parte nostálgica y llena de emociones, que mostraban a una Juliette sensible y perceptiva con los detalles. Era una chica realmente maravillosa, y le destrozaba el corazón que tuviera que pasar por todo lo que ella estaba pasando. Era una pena que una persona que se merecía lo mejor, hubiera acabado con sus padres muertos y con un tumor maligno. Pero la vida era así. Dura, cruel e injusta. Stiles pensaba que por eso Juliette había adquirido esa personalidad antipática del principio. Para protegerse de lo que el mundo le arrojara. Y eso era tan... triste, que le destrozaba el corazón.

—A lo mejor me podrías enseñar— acabó diciendo, en un susurro—. Me gustaría intentarlo.

—Podríamos ir todos a la playa algún día— sugirió, algo más animada—. El ''Club de los Marginados'', mis hermanos, tus amigos, tú y yo. Pasar un buen día todos juntos.

—No es mala idea— admitió, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Además, así podemos ver al mastodonte sin camiseta— alzó sus cejas y las bajó repetidamente, dejando claro el punto.

Stiles solo atinó a reírse y darle con una almohada en la cara. Sí. Esos momentos felices escaseaban. Y mucho. Pero realmente valían la pena. Escuchar la melódica risa de Juliette. Aprender más de ella. Ver como se iba haciendo menos desconfiada e intentaba abrirse. Le encantaban esas tardes. Y solo podía desear que no terminaran nunca. Porque eran cortas. Eran realmente cortas, a decir verdad. Breves momentos que se quedaban marcados en su memoria, y que estarían allí hasta el día en que muriese.

No estaba sustituyendo a Scott por Juliette, ni mucho menos. Al alfa lo conocía desde que era un crío. Había estado allí cuando la muerte se llevó a su madre, ofreciéndole su hombro y la mitad de su sándwich. Siempre. Había estado cuando necesitaba salir de su casa, porque la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido su padre era demasiado, y empezaba a reprocharle todos sus errores. Empezaba a culparle de la muerte de su madre. Siempre la puerta (o la ventana) de la casa del alfa estaba abierta para él. Las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días del año. Y Scott le esperaba con una bolsa de patatas abiertas y un juego preparado en la Play Station. Scott siempre sería su mejor amigo del alma. Su hermano. De las pocas personas que le conocían de verdad. Nunca sería capaz de sustituirlo. En su vida solo había tenido a su madre, su padre, Scott y Melissa. Ya solo le quedaban tres de esa cortísima lista. No tenía pensado acortarla aún más quitando a su hermano de ahí. 

Pero pasaba más tiempo con Juliette que con él. ¿Por qué? Stiles suspiró. Porque a la joven le quedaba poco tiempo. Porque le habían dicho que en unos meses moriría.

—¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?— se sorprendió preguntando eso. La mirada herida de la chica se clavó en sus ojos.

—No voy a poder estudiar, Stiles— negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera dicho lo más estúpido del mundo.

—Olvídate de eso, Juls. ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

—Stiles— el joven la miró con reproche. Ella suspiró, resignándose—. Me gustaría trabajar en la CIA, o en el FBI.

—Joder, tía— Stiles la miró asombrado—. Creo que eres mi jodida alma gemela.

—¿Quieres hacer lo mismo?— inquirió, curiosa.

—Sí. Me gustaría ser el mejor agente, resolver los problemas más importantes de mi país y defenderlo.

—Supongo que es normal. Es decir, tu padre es el sheriff. Estarás acostumbrado a resolver casos con él— el chico asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú por qué quieres ser policía?

—Porque estoy acostumbrada a atrapar a los malos.

Stiles corría aterrorizado por el bosque. ¡Maldito sea él y su instinto suicida! ¿Por qué coño se había presentado para hacer de cebo para esos sádicos alfas? No, lo peor fue que nadie quería que lo fuera, pero que él dijo que lo haría de todas formas, y que sería mejor que tuviera a algunos hombres lobos cuidándole las espaldas. Después de dos días de intenso entrenamiento para saber cómo moverse por el bosque para que no le atraparan con facilidad, allí estaba el humano, corriendo por el bosque huyendo de un ruido extraño. El ruido de unas pisadas rompiendo las ramas. Se estaban divirtiendo con él, lo sabía, porque perfectamente podrían saltar y cazarle. Querían llevarle al límite. Y sabía que su límite se aproximaba a una velocidad alarmante. Dios. Iba a morir virgen y sin haberle confesado a Derek sus sentimientos. 

Iba a romper también su promesa. Le había prometido a Juliette que cuidaría a Eddie, a Daniel y a Isabelle. Le había prometido que haría felices a sus hermanos cuando ella ya no tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo. Y los estaba abandonando. Juliette le había contado que el trabajo de su tío le obligaba a viajar mucho, por lo que ella lo hacía casi todo.

—Me cago en todo— masculló, sintiendo como el frío de la noche se le hincaba en la piel, como frías cuchillas de hielo.

No pudo más. Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada. Y entonces, cuando pensó que ante él iba a aparecer un lobo enorme con ojos rojos como la sangre, apareció un muchacho. Un muchacho poco mayor que él, con el iris azul. Estaba transformado, y ni siquiera los ojos de Peter brillaban con ese toque de locura. ¿Había un maldito omega en Beacon Hills? Otra pregunta más importante en ese maldito momento: ¿dónde estaba su mejor amigo barra Verdadero Alfa? ¡Se requerían sus servicios! ¡Joder, joder, joder! El lobo se acercaba con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Labios manchados de sangre, cabía destacar. Estaba aterrorizado. La posibilidad de morir siempre estaba presente, pero nunca le había parecido tan real como en ese momento. El omega acercó sus garras a él. Soltó un grito de pavor. Oh. Dios, le iban a matar. Le iban a matar. 

—No sabes como voy a disfrutar de la sangre del compañero de Hale— gruñó, más animal que humano. Jamás había visto unos ojos con ese deje completamente salvaje. Inhumano.

Lo cogió como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, y lo lanzó a un árbol. Lo volvió a coger de su sudadera, perfilando la forma de sus labios con las garras, haciendo que sangraran. Luego arañó su rostro, profundo, doloroso. Las garras se acercaron a su cuello, y entonces... Entonces el omega lo soltó, y Stiles pudo ver como un cuchillo atravesaba su estómago, clavado por la espalda. Por el polvo morado que estaba en la punta, supuso que llevaba acónito. Por lo que era imposible que fuera alguien de la manada. Y tampoco era Chris Argent, porque este le habría volado la cabeza al lobo con una bala de acónito. A ese cuchillo le siguieron varias puñaladas más, todas con acónito. Vio un destello eléctrico brillando en el aire, proveniente de un látigo. El omega cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre y debatiéndose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Levantó la mirada, y se asombró al ver quién era su heroína.

—¿Juliette?

Todos estaban en el loft de Derek (al cual ya podían entrar, al parecer el lobo había arreglado el sistema de vigilancia) con muecas tensas. Juliette curaba la herida del rostro de Stiles aplicándole un extraño mejunje y una hojas, que se pegaron a su piel. Tenía también un tobillo torcido y un buen moratón en la espalda, pero estaba bien. Después del rescate de la rubia, la manada había llegado, sin poder creerse que la pequeña muchacha había acabado con un descontrolado licántropo ella sola. El omega estaba tirado en el suelo, envuelto en unas cadenas de acónito que amablemente el señor Argent les había dado. Stiles no paraba de pensar en lo que el omega le había dicho. ¿El compañero de Hale? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se refería a que era su compañero de manada? Soltó un gemido lastimero cuando Juliette limpió con alcohol los arañazos de sus labios, a pesar de que la muchacha lo hacía lo más suave posible. Derek supervisaba como curaba al humano, sintiéndose ridículamente celoso. Cuando la joven terminó de vendar su tobillo y ponerlo en alto, le dio una bebida de color verde, según ella un té que le haría sentir como nuevo. Con desconfianza lo tomó todo de un trago.

—¡Ostia! ¡Esto sabe como la mierda!— gritó, pero al instante se arrepintió, porque la boca volvió a dolerle.

—Cállate, va a ser peor— advirtió.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado esta noche? Porque me quedo aquí esperando por noticias, y cuando venís es con ella y con un Stiles moribundo— exigió Lydia.

—¿Cómo pudisteis usarle de cebo? ¿Es qué estáis locos? ¡Si no llega a ser por mí lo hubieran matado!— reclamó Juliette, increíblemente enfadada, ya que se había guardado su cabreo hasta que Stiles estuviera curado y a salvo.

—Yo me ofrecí— defendió el humano, acomodándose con cuidado en el sofá.

—¡Porque tienes instintos suicidas! ¡Pero pensaba que no seríais tan estúpidos de dejarle! ¡Al menos esperaba que el mastodonte lo impidiera!

—Se llama Derek— puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando el resto del sermón.

—¡Me da igual cómo demonios se llame, Stiles! ¡Debió haberte detenido si conseguías convencer al idiota de tu mejor amigo! ¡Qué encima de todo es el jodido alfa!— chilló.

—¡Yo también intenté impedirlo!— se defendió Scott.

—No sabías que conocías el mundo sobrenatural— musitó Chris.

—Claro que lo conozco— replicó—. Al fin y al cabo, por lo sobrenatural de Beacon Hills murieron mis padres— sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, y para disimularlo, miró con los puños cerrados a Derek—. Te mataría con acónito, pero sé que Stiles nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Qué eres?— preguntó Peter.

Juliette intentó calmarse para responder a esa pregunta, aunque le resultaba complicado. Stiles era débil y frágil, un humano que podría ser dañado con cualquier cosa. Y no lo decía infravalorándolo. Sabía que era muy capaz de sobrevivir si lo había hecho todo este tiempo. Pero ahora las cosas estaban peores. Las amenazas eran aún mayores. Stiles estaba en más peligro que nunca. Y nadie parecía darse cuenta, siendo demasiado idiotas para ello. El joven le caía realmente bien. Le había cogido mucho cariño en ese escaso mes. Era extraño, ya que no solía confiar tan rápido en las personas, pero... Stiles la comprendía. Él también estaba muriéndose. Sabía como se sentía. Se apoyaban mutuamente. No quería que resultara herido. Y si para cumplir eso tenía que separarlo de ella y de la manada... lo haría sin ninguna clase de duda.

Juliette sacó de su bolsillo una cartera marrón lisa, y de ella un carné. Peter la cogió para poder verlo bien— Agente de la Unidad Especial ST.

—Así es.

—¿Qué unidad es esa? Nunca la había escuchado— preguntó Stiles, sin mover demasiado los labios.

—Es una unidad especial que se encarga de cazar ciertos sectores sobrenaturales— explicó Derek.

—¿Qué?— jadeó Isaac, con una mueca de horror—. ¿Eres una asesina de lo sobrenatural?

—¡No, por supuesto que no!— exclamó la chica con rapidez—. Solo me encargo de ciertos sectores.

—¿Qué sectores, exactamente?— inquirió Lydia, mirándola fijamente. No se fiaba mucho de ella, a pesar de que le transmitía muy buenas sensaciones.

—Me encargo de las criaturas que matan por placer, no por supervivencia— resumió brevemente.

—¿Y por qué no has venido antes? ¿Sabes las muchísimas criaturas que han matado a inocentes?— le recriminó Scott.

—Se suponía que había un agente controlándolo todo aquí, pero hace poco que nos enteremos de que ese agente se había vuelto... malvado, por explicarlo de alguna manera. Y entonces me enviaron a mí y a mi tío para que nos encargáramos de matar a todo lo oscuro que el Nemeton atrajera. Aunque oficialmente yo soy la agente asignada para Beacon Hills. Por eso volví— explicó, sentándose al lado de Stiles, algo indiferente.

—Joder— suspiró el humano. Ni siquiera Juliette era normal. Todos en ese maldito pueblo escondían algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quiero aclarar que si fuera por mí subiría dos capítulos a la semana, pues quiero terminar este proyecto pronto para poder centrarme en otros que tengo en mente. Sí, voy a venir con mucho más Sterek pronto, voy a intentar subir varios OS, mi cuenta está muy vacía O_o. En fin, la razón por la que subiré capítulos cada dos semanas es que pronto empiezo de nuevo mis estudios, y cuando terminé el curso pasado no obtuve tan buenas notas como yo me esperaba. Me centré mucho en la escritura (en re-escribir este fic y otros proyectos) y en otras cosas que me hicieron bajar las notas. 
> 
> No quiero que eso me ocurra de nuevo, así que para no tener que estar preocupada porque no me vaya a dar tiempo a terminar el cap antes del fin de semana pues subiré uno cada dos. Espero que podáis entenderme.
> 
> He empezado un proyecto con Dabird, la historia se llama La Última Palabra, podéis encontrarla en mi perfil, pasaros y echarle un vistazo :)
> 
> Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo, por mi Twitter @Black_3Paradise (en el cual no soy demasiado activa) y en mi correo electrónico, SmileWithoutYou@hotmail.com Si no os contesto por Twitter, tened seguro que siempre podéis contactarme por email.
> 
> Ya sabéis, dejar kudos y escribir algún comentario no cuesta nada ;)
> 
> Se despide, Alba <3


	8. Chapter 8

—Nos vemos mañana— se despidió Juliette, abrazándole. Stiles le sonrío, algo cohibido—. A las doce en punto os quiero en mi casa, ¿sí?

—Allí estaremos— prometió el adolescente. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra un cuerpo duro y cálido. El olor le indicó que era Derek, así que disimuladamente se quedó en esa posición durante unos segundos más de lo correcto, disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo del lobo proporcionaba.

—Intenta dormir algo— ella comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor—. Buenas noches, manada McCall y Hale.

—¿Hale? Pero... Derek ya no es el alfa— murmuró confuso el humano. 

De todas formas, intentó ignorar ese tono de la chica. Cuando había dicho el nombre ''Hale'', había usado una entonación especial, como si quisiera remarcarlo. Como si quisiera que Stiles se diera cuenta de algo en especial. Se sentó en el sofá, demasiado agotado para pensar en algo. Se recostó, teniendo cuidado por sus heridas, y apoyó la cabeza en el reposa brazos. Las voces de los demás hablando sobre lo que acababa de pasar fueron bajando de tono, hasta que todo se silenció, y Stiles se dejó vencer por el sueño, quedándose dormido. 

Derek fue el primero en notar que faltaba una irritante voz haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, así que se giró para comprobar que el chico dormía en su sofá. Le chistó a los demás para que se callaran, y observó con ternura la forma en la que los labios de Stiles hacían un pequeño puchero, de una forma totalmente dulce que le tocó el corazón. Cuando la manada se dio cuenta de que el humano se había dormido, decidieron que era hora de irse. Scott iba a llevarse a su mejor amigo, pero el antiguo alfa decidió que era mejor que se quedara allí a descansar, no fuera a despertarse mientras le llevaban.

Cuando todo se quedó en silencio, y todos se habían ido (incluyendo a Peter), Derek se permitió observar a sus anchas al chico. Debía estar muy cansado por la persecución en el bosque, el ataque de ese maldito omega... Se suponía que iban a ir los alfas, y que la manada les atacaría. Pero, por el contrario, habían caído en una trampa. Descuidaron a Stiles cuando los olieron, y se lanzaron a por ellos pensando ingenuamente que él estaría bien. Había sido un error que podría haberles costado muy caro. Se acercó con su silencio innato, para acariciar suavemente la cabeza del chico. Este solo balbuceó algo indescifrable, así que el beta comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello alborotado y suave del castaño. 

Este estaba tan quieto y tranquilo... una gran diferencia a como estaba siempre. Lo cogió en brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, para después dejarlo en la cama que tenía en la planta baja. Le desabrochó los zapatos, y le quitó el cinturón y la camisa de cuadros que llevaba encima de la camiseta. No sabía qué hacer. Si quitarle toda la ropa para vestirlo con algo suyo, o dejarlo así. Decidió no desvestirlo, no quería aprovecharse de que Stiles estaba dormido. Lo tapó con la fina sábana, a lo que el humano respondió acurrucándose en postura fetal al lado izquierdo de la cama. Balbuceó algo parecido a ''cinco minutos más'' para después dejar de moverse. Era tan adorable... parecía un niño pequeño. Le causaba demasiada ternura, y antes de darse cuenta había presionado sus labios contra los delgados y rosados de Stiles.

No podía evitarlo. No podía continuar pretendiendo que no sentía nada, que no olía lo que Stiles sentía por él. Eso se había acabado.

Stiles se despertó, con la modorra muy presente. Se sentía muy cómodo, demasiado tal vez. En su viejo colchón no se podía descansar tan a gusto. Abrió los ojos, solo un poco, y vio un alto techo sobre su cabeza. Pestañeó un par de veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese no era el techo de su habitación. Se levanto como un resorte, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el loft de Derek. En la cama de Derek. Se sonrojó profundamente. Había deseado muchas veces despertar en esa cama con el hombre lobo, pero... ¿por qué estaba allí? Se acordaba de haberse dormido en el sofá, ¿Derek le había llevado a su cama? ¿Habrían dormido juntos? Un trozo de tela tirado a su cara le despertó finalmente.

—Cámbiate, anda —pidió Derek, mirándole con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en una pared.

—¿Me dejaste dormir en tu cama? —preguntó confundido, aunque no recibió respuesta. Bueno, sí, una pequeña sonrisa de Derek antes de que él subiera las escaleras.

—Ven arriba y dúchate —dijo el hombre desde la planta superior. Stiles se dio cuenta de que el pedazo de ropa que le había lanzado era en realidad una camiseta y un pantalón de deporte. El humano se sonrojó: iba a vestirse con ropa de Derek.

Con pereza, se levantó de la cama, para después corretear por las escaleras. Se duchó en tiempo récord, intentando controlar sus hormonas. Había dormido en la cama de Derek. Joder, en su cama. Y se iba a vestir con su ropa. Sus hormonas tenían razones suficientes como para revolucionarse. Al salir del plato ducha, se dio cuenta de que habían dejado unos calzoncillos en el lavabo.¡Espera un momento! ¡Derek había entrado mientras se duchaba! Se sonrojó profundamente, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Dios, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Derek y él eran algo parecido a amigos (el término compañeros de batalla sonaba más épico), era normal que le dejara ropa, y que no le importara entrar en el baño mientras él ya estaba dentro. Muchas veces mientras Scott se duchaba él había entrado a mear. Y no pasaba nada, ¿no? Era algo de amigos.

Salió del baño, colorado hasta las orejas por llevar ropa de Derek. Le quedaba grande, y olía a él, y con esa ropa se había vestido el hombre, y... joder, se iba a acabar ''emocionando''. ¡Pero es que llevaba los calzoncillos de Derek, por el amor de Dios! Derek Hale, el tío más sexy que había pisado Beacon HIlls (y eso era complicado porque todos parecían unos jodidos modelos. En serio, ¿qué demonios se tomaban todos menos él para estar tan guapos?) y probablemente todo el estado. Con su aura misteriosa, su pinta de típico chico malo —chaqueta de cuero incluida—, cuerpo de escándalo y esa profunda mirada que ponía cachonda hasta a las piedras. Sí, se estaba emocionando. Maldita sea.

El piso de arriba del loft de Derek era un pasillo con varias puertas, que suponía que dirigían a varias habitaciones. Era realmente grande. Escuchó como el hombre estaba abajo, el sonido de cosas moviéndose procedía de la pequeña cocina que tenía. Así que, sabiendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba, empezó a investigar. Aunque tampoco había nada. Tres grandes habitaciones vacías, equipadas con lo necesario (cama, escritorio, armario, mesita de noche) y dos baños. Una habitación completamente vacía, ¿para qué la necesitaría? Y cuando estaba por abrir la última puerta, escuchó una voz que le hizo saltar del susto.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Stiles?

—Oh, Derek, hola, pues nada, aquí, dando una vuelta, ¿y tú? —le sonrió inocentemente, mientras el hombre lobo parecía querer arrancarle la garganta de cuajo. Uf, a veces extrañaba las viejas amenazas de ''te voy a arrancar la cabeza con los dientes''. Y que le empotrara contra la pared. Aunque eso no tenía que saberlo nadie, no querían que pensaran que estaba enfermo. Bueno, más de lo que ya creían.

—Baja, ahora —gruñó, y el humano no necesitó nada más, pues salió corriendo escaleras abajo, tropezando con el último escalón, pero sin llegar a caer.

Stiles empezó a preparar café, mientras intentaba ignorar lo máximo posible al lobo. Joder, había dormido en su cama. Juliette iba a alucinar en cuando se lo contara, porque la chica estaba algo... ''obsesionada'' con emparejarles. Mujeres, solía pensar el castaño. Ellas normalmente amaban el Yaoi. Al menos no le había obligado a ver con ella algunos animes. Todavía. Su teléfono sonó, distrayéndole de sus extraños pensamientos.

—¿Diga? —contestó, mientras rebuscaba entre los armarios para encontrar algo de comida.

—Stilinski, voy a matar a la coyote —gruñó la rubia, con un tono bastante oscuro.

—Qué ha pasado —suspiró, mientras comenzaba a pelar algo de fruta.

—Estamos en el hospital, y ''casualmente'' ella está aquí. Igual que estaba en el parque cuando llevé a Eddie. O en el supermercado. O cuando simplemente paseábamos.

—¿Estás diciendo que Malia te... acosa?

—Estoy diciendo que acosa a mi hermano. —Derek entró en la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café. 

—Juliette, ¿estás segura de que-

—¡No son alucinaciones! ¡Estoy en tratamiento, joder! —chilló, y el adolescente se sentó en la silla, posando el bol de fruta en la mesa junto a un plato con tostadas.

—Vale, tranquilízate. Hablaré con Malia y le preguntaré qué le pasa con tu hermano, ¿bien? —sugirió, untando mantequilla en el pan.

—Sí, vale. Genial —la escuchó respirando hondo—. ¿Qué tal con el mastodonte?

—Juliette, ahora no —ella captó que seguramente el lobo estaba escuchando.

—Vale, vale —rió, pensando que el chico tendría el rostro encendido.

—¿Y tú con Isaac? —preguntó en un tono insinuante.

—¿El rubito? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No sé, dímelo tú. Cuando os conocísteis... parecía saltar la chispa.

—Cariño, no intentes adquirir el intento femenino. No te sale —comentó burlona.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —Derek le miraba como si fuera idiota. Más de lo habitual.

—Debo admitir que es un chico muy atractivo. Y que tiene una sonrisa encantadora. Siendo sincera, no me importaría conocerle un poco. Pero eso no va a pasar.

—¿Por qué? Haríais muy buena pareja —preguntó, intentando ignorar las cejas alzadas del lobo, sacándole la lengua.

—Es por sus ojos —confesó en un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Tiene ese tipo de ojos, ¿sabes? Ese tan jodidamente expresivo, por el que se creó la expresión ''los ojos son la puerta del alma''.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que salgáis? No tiene nada de malo.

—Sus ojos muestran que ha vivido demasiados errores, Stiles. Yo me estoy muriendo, no hay cura para mí. No pienso hacer aún más oscuros sus preciosos ojos azulados, no puedo dejar que más gente se encariñe conmigo. Hice una excepción contigo porque nuestro destino es similar, pero no pienso añadir más personas a la lista de heridos que dejaré cuando me vaya.

El chico se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. No había pensado en eso. No había pensado que Juliette intentaba apartar a la gente de ella para que no hubiera oportunidad de que le tomaran aprecio. La muchacha solo quería evitar más dolor del necesario. Apretó fuertemente sus labios, lleno de impotencia. Por muy egoísta que sonara, él no quería sufrir la muerte de la rubia. Ella se había convertido en una amiga imprescindible, la única persona que le entendía. Prefería morir antes que ella, para no tener que soportar su pérdida. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

—Eso ha sonado muy a lo Hazel Grace, ¿no? —intentó bromear la chica, para aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado—. Y, por favor, no digas que es Isaac el que tiene que decidir si quiero herirlo, porque estamos desgastando demasiado la obra de John Green.

—Deberías vivir la vida —fue lo que dijo a cambio Stiles—. Sin preocuparte de que vas a dañar a la gente. Ser egoísta y estar con las personas con las que te dé la gana. 

—¿Vas a aplicarte tú eso? —la línea se quedó en silencio—. Lo suponía. 

—Juls...

—Voy a recoger a Eddie. Ya... ya nos veremos.

—Adiós —murmuró.

Derek le miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. Las manos le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina, parecía estar increíblemente incrédulo. Stiles frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Posó una mano sobre el brazo del lobo, dándole unas leves palmaditas, intentando llamar su atención. Los labios de Derek se abrieron, como si quisiera decir algo. 

—¿Derek? —dijo con cautela, sin querer asustarlo.

—Estás enfermo —susurró después de varios minutos. Stiles sintió que el color desaparecía de su rostro—. Te mueres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente lamento no haber actualizado hasta ahora (dije que a partir de ahora subiría cada dos semanas más o menos), pero me fui de vacaciones y el wifi de los hoteles era realmente malo. Intenté subirlo, pero la página no se cargaba. Y os preguntaréis: ¿cómo entonces has subido tu nueva historia? (Para los que no lo sabían: sí, he subido una nueva historia. Se trata de una serie de drabbles en la que vemos cómo un kid!Stiles vive con su madre enferma. ''Lo llaman demencia'', podéis verla en mi perfil *guiño*). Pues a lo que iba, la he podido subir ya que la he escrito desde mi móvil, y en él tengo datos móviles, por lo que podía entrar en Internet.
> 
> Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sobretodo el final. Ni yo sabía que pondría a Derek sabiéndolo todo, pero, ¡eh! Es lo que me lleváis pidiendo desde el primer capítulo, así que no os quejéis xD. 
> 
> ¿Alguien más ha flipado con la Season 5? Nuestro pobre Stiles... en serio, no se merece nada de lo que le han hecho (no pongo Spoilers no vaya a ser que me peguen).
> 
> Y esto es todo por hoy, gente. 
> 
> Besos, Alba <3


	9. Chapter 9

—Así que simplemente... ¿huiste? ¿Como un cobarde?

—Sí —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, jugando con sus dedos. 

—Entiendo que te dio miedo pero huir no es la solución. No puedes esquivar los problemas hasta que desaparezcan. Esto no ayuda en nada —dejó en claro Juliette, mientras echaba un vistazo a su hermano Eddie. Él estaba jugando con Daniel e Isabelle a los Lego.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¡Me entró el pánico! —exclamó, haciendo un exagerado movimiento de manos.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué no lo notaran hasta que te estuvieran enterrando? Stiles, son hombres lobo.

El chico se quedó en silencio, rememorando una vez más la cara de horror de Derek. Era una de esas cosas que jamás podría olvidar, que se quedaban tatuadas en su mente. Nunca le había visto con esa expresión. Y, joder, cada vez que la recordaba sentía su estómago retorcerse y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Cuando conoció al lobo pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, que era frío e inexpresivo como el mármol. Pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido que no era así. Que era una simple fachada.

La suya era ser el chico gracioso e irritante. Derek, sin embargo, había dejado crear un muro de piedra cubierto de zarzas alrededor de su corazón. Un método para evitar que le hicieran daño, suponía Stiles. A pesar de ello, le dañaron. Jennifer, o Julia. La muerte de dos de sus betas. Ver a su hermana enferma. Derek había sufrido más que ninguno de ellos. Él había perdido a parte de su familia, su tío se había vuelto loco y mató a su hermana, su primer amor murió, y el segundo fue el culpable del incendio. Stiles admiraba secretamente al lobo por lo fuerte que era. Para él, haber perdido a su madre era lo peor que había sentido nunca. No podía ni imaginarse lo que suponería multiplicar ese dolor. Simplemente no lo hubiera soportado. Y aunque sabía que la única motivación de Derek para seguir con vida había sido durante mucho tiempo la venganza... Seguía siendo impresionante. Doloroso e impresionante.

—Eh, Stiles, no llores —los brazos de la rubia le rodearon torpemente, mientras le acariciaba los brazos—. No pasa nada, te ayudaré a solucionarlo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaría ir a la playa? ¿Que fuéramos juntos? —cambió de tema repentinamente, y Juliette fue capaz de intuir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—No vas a huir aún más —declaró con firmeza, dejando claro su punto.

—Un par de días. Aclaro mis ideas y volvemos. Le digo a toda la manada que me voy a morir en quién sabe cuánto tiempo —la miró con ojos suplicantes, esos grandes orbes marrones brillando.

—Ugh, está bien. Terminé la cacería de wendigos salvajes en un pueblo cercano, supongo que puedo ir —murmuró, rodando los ojos—. Tengo un amigo que nos dejará su cabaña. Solo un par de días, Stilinski. Y el "Club de los marginados" se viene.

—Nos lo vamos a pasar de miedo, ya verás. Mi padre seguro que me dejará —exclamó lleno de emoción.

—Para ti es un viaje de reflexión, pequeño Stilinski —dejó en claro, con una sonrisa burlona—. El resto nos divertiremos, pero tú solo pensarás en lo que vas a hacer.

—No me jodas, Juls. La diversión me ayuda a pensar.

—Ya, claro —le miró con las cejas alzadas, como si pensara que era un caso perdido—. Ve a tu casa y dile a tu padre.

—Derek seguramente esté en mi casa —le mostró el registro de llamadas de su teléfono: más de veinte eran de Derek.

—Hablo con él por teléfono, cuéntale la verdad. Yo iré a tu casa a hacer tus maletas. Nos vamos esta noche —resolvió en un segundo, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Mandaré también un mensaje a todos —avisó, comenzando a teclear el número del sheriff.

—Niños, ¿a quién le apetece ir a unas vacaciones improvisadas?

Juliette llegó a la casa de los Stilinski. El sheriff ya estaba enterado de la situación, así que la dejó pasar con una sonrisa triste, invitándola a tomar una taza de café. Cuando ella subió a la habitación de Stiles, tal como esperaba ahí estaba el lobo, mirándola con una expresión ciertamente indescifrable. Ella intentó ignorarle mientras abría sobre la cama una bolsa de deporte que John le había dado. Abrió el armario, comenzando a buscar ropa adecuada para el clima cálido. Seguramente acabarían siendo más de un par de días, ya iba conociendo a Stiles, así que echó cinco camisetas frescas, unos pocos bañadores, dos pares de pantalones, sus tenis y unas chanclas. Con eso era más que suficiente, más algo de ropa interior y calcetines. El lobo repasaba todos sus movimientos, y pareció cansarse de no obtener ninguna palabra de Juliette, por lo que decidió hablar.

—Él se va —afirmó más que preguntó, secamente, observando como ella se tensaba.

—Sí.

—Dónde —la chica fue al cuarto de baño a coger los objetos de aseo.

—Lejos de aquí. Durante unos días.

—Tú sabías que estaba enfermo —volvió a afirmar, y Juliette se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—Sí. Lo conocí en el hospital. Desde el principio lo sabía —se cruzó de brazos, en un intento de mantener una posición firme.

—¿De qué está... enfermo?

—Demencia Frontotemporal. Como su madre. —Derek apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...

—... le queda? —terminó por él la pregunta. Derek asintió—. No lo sabemos. Tal vez sean días, meses, o incluso años. La degeneración del lóbulo frontal no tiene un ritmo constante. Es también según a los estímulos a los que se enfrenta.

—¿Por qué se va? —los ojos demostraron una pizca de dolor, y Juliette abandonó su postura defensiva.

—Él necesita un poco de espacio, relajarse un par de días. Mira, Hale, sé lo que sientes por Stiles. Sé que es tu compañero, y que ahora mismo debes estar muy dolido. —Derek colocó una gran mueca de sorpresa en su rostro—. Pero Stiles no sabe nada de tus sentimientos ni del lazo que os une, y eso le está destrozando. Sumado a la preocupación de su enfermedad y el nuevo peligro que acecha Beacon Hills, está muy estresado. Él necesita estar en paz durante un tiempo, para poder volver y enfrentar las cosas. Así que por favor, no intentes encontrarnos. Esto es lo mejor para él.

El lobo y la cazadora se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, el primero intentando convencerla de que lo mejor era que Stiles se quedara con su manada. La otra, dejando claro que no cambiaría su opinión, que el chico se iría con ella. El sheriff llamó a Juliette desde abajo, y ella se colgó la bolsa de deportes en el hombro. La última palabra que le dedicó Derek fue un "cuídalo" susurrado. Juliette asintió con la cabeza, porque ella siempre iba a cuidar al chico. 

—Toma, estas son todas las pastillas que debe tomarse, hay un papel dentro que indica a qué hora debe tomarse cada una —le dijo John una vez llegó abajo, entregándole una bolsa. La chica le sonrió con los labios apretados, aceptándola—. Recuérdale que se eche mucho protector solar, que se quema con facilidad. Y que no coma mucho marisco, que le sienta mal. Tampoco puede bañarse en la playa por las noches, que siempre que lo hace acaba pillando la gripe. Y que se comporte bien y no haga ninguna locura, ¿vale? 

—Sheriff, puede llamarle a todas horas. Stiles solo quiere despejarse, no alejarse de usted —aseguró la chica, enternecida por las palabras del hombre.

—Tú también cuídate mucho, Juliette. No quiero que te pase nada. —La chica se sorprendió al notar que de verdad John se preocupaba por ella—. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo en todo lo que puedes. Eres una buena amiga.

—Él solo necesitaba a alguien que comprendiera su situación. Y yo a alguien tan vivaz y alegre como Stiles.

John la abrazó, frotando su espalda de un modo torpe, pero cariñoso. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. Hacía mucho que no recibía un trato tan... paternal. Muchísimo. Su tío apenas estaba en el pueblo, se pasaba los días cazando. Soltó un sollozo. Y sus padres estaban muertos. Por eso nadie la trataba así. Ella era la mayor. Ella tenía que cuidar a los demás y hacerlos sentir cálidos y seguros. Su padre ya no estaba para abrazarla, ni su madre para prepararle un plato de galletas para animarla.Ya ni siquiera su casa se parecía al hogar que antes había sido. No olía a café por todas partes. No se oían los tarareos de su madre. Había pasado tiempo, años, y seguía sin creerse que nunca más volverían. Decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero eso no era cierto. Cada día dolía exactamente igual al anterior. Y estaba cansada de sentir ese dolor en su pecho. 

—Tranquila, Juliette.

—Echo de menos a mis padres —hipó, mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente—. No quiero morirme.

Porque esa era otra cosa que todavía no había aceptado, a pesar de actuar como si lo hiciera. Cada vez que se permitía pensar en ese estúpido tumor que le estaba devorando la vida... Acababa destrozada. Realmente destrozada. Sin querer salir de casa, sin querer ver a nadie. Pensando en cómo se qudarían sus hermanos. Ella había sufrido tal vez demasiado joven la muerte de sus padres. Juliette no quería que ellos vivieran también la muerte de un ser querido. Sollozó aún más fuerte. Dios, Eddie. Su pequeño Eddie, el cual la adoraba. Ella siempre se ocupaba de él. Siempre. ¿Qué haría su pequeño sin ella? ¿Cómo los demás podrían cuidarle y hacerle sonreír? No quería dejar solos a sus hermanos. Dani tomaría el rol de hermano mayor, dejando de ser un niño y madurando demasiado rápido... Isabelle lloraría, preguntaría cuándo volvería, por qué los había dejado. Joder, era... era demasiado.

—Juliette...

Ella se apartó de pronto, secándose las lágrimas con brutalidad. Cogió las cosas de Stiles, y tras despedirse atropelladamente del sheriff, se largó corriendo. Necesitaba hablar con sus padres. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba... necesitaba más tiempo. Su móvil sonó en un irritante tono de alarma: la alarma que indicaba que era la hora de que se tomara sus medicamentos. Como llevaba haciendo varios días, apagó el teléfono, ignorando su tratamiento. Ella no necesitaba esas putas pastillas que no servían para nada. Atravesó el cementerio a la carrera, para después frenar ante la lápida de sus padres. Diana y Samuel Brooks. Se arrodilló ante ellos, dejando tirada la bolsa en la que llevaba las pertenencias de Stiles.

—Mamá, papá. Yo... os prometí que no volvería a dejar el tratamiento, pero necesito veros. Se trata de Dani, Eddie e Isabelle —el silencio fue su única respuesta—. No confío en el tío para que se haga cargo de ellos. Nunca está en casa, las cacerías son lo más importante para él. Los niños necesitan ser cuidados, necesitan que haya siempre alguien que los cuide. Él no cumple los requisitos necesarios para cuidarlos. Cuando está en Beacon Hills lo único que hace es beber, ¡no lo soporto! Sé que está mal porque perdió a su hermana, ¡pero eras mi madre también!

Sintió una mano amiga posarse en su hombro.

—Ha dejado el cuidado de dos niños pequeños y uno con problemas a una adolescente con un tumor cerebral. Yo... mamá, papá, no puedo cuidarlos más. Las pastillas solo consiguen hacerme sentir atontada. No puedo vivir con ellas, no siento nada. Solo cansancio. Quiero dormirme y no despertar —unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza—. Y al mismo tiempo, quiero seguir luchando y no rendirme. Pero es jodidamente cansado. Es muy difícil levantarse cada día con mareos, que te olvides de las tareas diarias que debes hacer. Escuchar cosas, sentir que alguien te está tocando el brazo. Siento vuestras manos. 

》Así que es por eso que he dejado la medicación.

Se giró para ver el rostro preocupado y lleno de tristeza de sus padres.

—Porque quiero vivir mis últimos días viendo a mi familia al completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Bueh, otra vez lamento mucho la tardanza. Hoy he empezado de nuevo el instituto y... no ha estado tan malo como me esperaba, sinceramente. Esto lo he escrito desde mi teléfono móvil, y en las notas solo se podían escribir dos mil carácteres en una nota. Obviamente, he escrito varias, pero no sé si es tan largo como usualmente los hago. Sí eso, ya lo editaré en cuando pueda coger mi portartil (porque me he comprado uno nuevo, y he estado configurándolo y todo eso).
> 
> Me gustaría que me dieses ideas de cómo seguir la historia, estoy algo confusa y no me vendría mal vuestra ayuda >.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se habla sobre un tema tan complicado como lo es el suicidio, desde el punto de vista de una persona desesperada. Es una opinión, no tiene por qué ser correcta, así que os pido que no dejéis insultos ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, disfrutad del capítulo :)

Los jadeos y las respiraciones entre cortadas eran el único sonido en la oscuridad del porche. Un "joder" masculino se escuchó, mientras que el propietario de dicha voz intengaba abrir por cuarta vez la puerta. Cuando al fin lo logró, entró como una bala con el cuerpo enganchado al suyo, mientras una risita femenina llenaba el ambiente. Cerró la puerta de una patada, y un gemido resonó. 

Stiles apretó con fuerza los muslos de Juliette. Esta tenía las piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico, y ambos devoraban las bocas ajenas con gula. Chocaron contra una de las paredes, mientras la chica la palmeaba en busca del interruptor de la luz. El sabor a alcohol que los labios de ambos poseían le daban a todo un aire más excitante. Juliette se separó del castaño para poder prender la luz, abriendo los ojos, intentando encontrar el botón. Cuando lo hizo, entrecerró los ojos a causa de la intensidad lumínica. Cuando fue capaz de abrirlos del todo, un grito agudo y horrorizado se escapó de su garganta, mientras su rostro quedaba drenado de color. Stiles, al girar la cabeza, soltó un "Dios mío" lleno de pánico. La chica escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Stiles, mientras comenzaba a llorar, el alcohol disipándose a toda velocidad de su sistema.

El cuerpo de Serena yacía ahorcado de la lámpara.

HORAS ANTES.

—Este sitio es realmente increíble —afirmó Stiles, con una sonrisa en la cara. 

—Está genial, ¿cómo has podido conseguir que nos hospedemos aquí, y gratis?

Annie miró la gran casa de playa que había justo en frente suya. Era el típico chalé que solo la gente con mucho dinero comoraba para venarear, porque aparentaba ser cara. Encima de todo, estaba en una bonita urbanización en primera línea de playa. Realmente impresionante. Era un sitio precioso, y saber que iban a quedarse allí completamente gratis (a excepción de que ellos debían comprar los víveres) la había hecho desconfiar un poco de Juliette. Ella era la que había conseguido la casa, y por lo que sabía no estaba pasando por un buen momento económico.

La caza sobrenatural era un duro trabajo que no estaba bien pagado. 

Y sí, ella conocía lo sobrenatural. 

Por algo era la aprendiz de Deaton el druida.

—¿Ya estás pensando mal de mí, Annie? —la chica de cabellos dorados arqueó una ceja, aunque la sonrisa burlona de su rostro daba a entender que no estaba enfadada—. Es la casa de un amigo. Ahora mismo está de vacaciones, así que me ha dejado las llaves siempre que la dejemos limpia.

—Joder, yo quiero a tus amigos —dijo el castaño, todavía asombrado por las tres enormes plantas que poseía la casa.

—Deja de babear y ayuda a Tyler a bajar el equipaje.

Stiles hizo lo ordenado, sonriendo al pelirrojo. Con cuidado, sacó de la camioneta en la que habían viajado las maletas (o bolsas) de cada uno. La más grande y pesada era la de Eddie, quien estaba sentado en uno de los asientos jugando con un llavero con el dibujo de un sol sonriente. El castaño sintió termura y un gran sentimiento de protección al verle murmurar en voz baja mientras jugaba. Eddie era muy especial, y no le gustaría que le pasase nada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Juliette se tragaba con una mueca de enfado una pastilla. No sabía qué le había pasado en el trayecto en el que fue a buscar sus pertenencias para el viaje, pero cada vez que se tenía que tomar su tratamiento lo hacía con desagrado. Tomó nota de preguntarle, antes de pasarle una mochila a Serena. Quien, como siempre, se mantenía en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo. Stiles suspiró, más no dijo nada. Sabía que la chica de cabellos negros estaba enferma y que por eso siempre llevaba a su alrededor esa aura de tristeza, pero eso no quitaba que le molestase que no viviese su vida feliz. Como deberían hacerlo él y Juliette. 

Serena quería morir pero no lo conseguía.

Juliette y Stiles iban a morir pero no lo querían.

¿Alguien más veía las ironías de la vida? 

Rápidamente se repugnó de sus viles y egoístas pensamientos. ¿Acababa de pensar que... deseaba que Serena padeciera su enfermedad o el tumor de Juliette? Casi podía notar la mirada decepcionada de su madre sobre él. 'Perdóname por siquiera pensar algo tan horrible', suplicó en su mente. Estaba siendo estúpido e irracional. Sí, Serena deseaba la muerte, pero no por ello debía deseársela. Es más, lo que debería hacer debería ser ayudarla a superar eso y mostrarle lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida.

A pesar de saber que era inmoral y escandaloso, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de rabia hacia la chica de pelo azabache. Ese tipo de ira que te hacía hervir la sangre internamente, la que te guardabas en lo más profundo de tu ser hasta que explotabas. Como un volcán en erupción soltando la lava que había acumulado durante años. 

Serena tenía una salud perfecta (sin contar la depresión).

Serena tenía la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños, y el apoyo para no rendirse en el camino.

Serena tenía personas que la querían.

Serena podía vivir, y elegía la opción de morir.

Eso era lo que le daba rabia. Porque mientras él, Juliette y cientos de personas más intentaban sobrevivir un día más en el mundo de los vivos, Serena no apreciaba el increíble regalo que era la vida. Stiles pensaba que ella ni siquiera sabía que era un regalo. No se daba cuenta de que morir no debía ser una opción para enfrentarse a los problemas. No debería siquiera considerarse. Serena tenía un montón de personas a su disposición que estaban dispuestas a ayudarla, pero no se dejaba. Ella prefería consumirse en su mundo de soledad auto-impuesta y de tristeza.

A veces, le daban ganas de zarandearla y gritarle. Gritarle que a mucha gente le había tocado una vida dura y difícil, y que no por eso tenía la excusa de usar el suicidio. Que no era justo que mientras ella solo pensaba en matarse, Juliette intentaba pasar sus últimos días con sus hermanos y con sus amigos, haciéndoles felices. No era justo que él no pudiera ser el padrino de la boda de Scott, como tantas veces le juró ser de pequeño. No era justo que su madre muriera entre sus delirios de temor hacia él mientras Serena tenía la posibilidad de reconstruir su vida y mejorarla. Joder, la vida no era justa y normalmente no daba segundas oportunidades, pero a la chica se la estaba dando.

Y ella la rechazaba sin saberlo.

—Stiles —sintió la mano de Juliette en su hombro. Parecía que la chica sabía en lo que estaba pensando, pues solo le sonrió con amargura—. Ve entrando.

El chico solo asintió, sin estar seguro de poder confiar en su voz. La mano se sentía cálida contra la tela de su camiseta. Duraron en esa posición unos segundos más, hasta que Stiles se encaminó a la puerta de la casa, cargando con parte del equipaje. Vio a Tyler agitar sus manos varias veces en el aire, como si intentara disipar la tensión que se respiraba. Sonrió al pelirrojo, pero, como siempre le pasaba, recordó ese episodio de los gestos. Cuando su cabeza le decía que la puerta de su mente estaba abierta. Sintió pasar un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral al recordar la risa ronca del Nogitsune. ¿Cómo un sonido podía poseer tanta oscuridad? No lo sabía, pero la respuesta le aterraba.

—¡Vamos a asignar las habitaciones! —escuchó el sonido de Annie de fondo, mientras su mente se enfocaba en el Nogitsune.

Aún podía recordar todos sus acertijos. Muchas veces le atormentaban, esas noches en vela en las que pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera permitido al Void apropiarse de su cuerpo. De parte de su alma. Allison seguiría viva, Lydia no tendría que haber gritado su nombre. Aiden seguiría vivo, Ethan no tendría por qué haberse ido y Danny tampoco. Los gemelos podrían haber formado parte de la manada. "Ellos estaban dispuestos a matar por Scott", recordó vagamente. "Y también a morir". Isaac estaría en Beacon Hills. Seguiría con su sonrisa burlona y sus bufandas, haciendo comentarios odiosos que en realidad añoraba. A veces incluso se permitía pensar en la masacre del hospital. Dios, recordaba verlo todo. La sangre, las espadas cortando carne humana. Los gritos eran algo que se habían tatuado en su mente. Las caras de horror. La muerte. Fue una verdadera matanza. Y él la provocó.

Él era el único responsable.

—¿Stiles? 

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Había matado a inocentes. A muchos. Y había disfrutado haciéndolo. Alimentarse de su miedo, de su dolor... de sus últimos sentimientos, teñidos de amargura. Había sido increíble, y en ese momento se había sentido tan bien, tan poderoso... superior. Pero entonces escuchó el grito de la banshee llorando la pérdida de su amiga. Y despertó.

—Está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Stiles, joder, mírame. Por favor, mírame —sintió unas manos frías palmeando si cara—. Annie, coge las pastillas azules. Están en una bolsa de mi mochila.

Sentía la garganta apretada. El oxígeno no podía llegar a sus pulmones a través de ella, y los puntos negros inundaban su visión. Se estaba desmayando, lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que la inconsciencia le ayudaría a dejar de pensar. 

Así que se dejó caer en la oscuridad, sin miedo. Como últimamente llevaba haciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3. He intentado no tardarme mucho, y a la vez mantener la calidad. Ya sabéis que he empezado mis clases otra vez, así que eso me roba muchísimo tiempo de escribir.
> 
> Sé que el comienzo es un poco "¡Qué demonios!", pero tenía planeado desde el principio la muerte de Serena. En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos cómo Stiles y Juliette acabaron borrachos enrrollándose y encontrando el cadáver de Serena (algo de Stuliette para la que no dejaba de pedírmelo xD).
> 
> Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por la opinión de Stiles sobre el suicidio. Debéis de comprender que él está enfermo de una enfermedad terminal. Es el punto de vista de una persona desesperada. ¿A vosotros no os daría rabia morir cuando no quieres?
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, dejad kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Besos, Alba ♡
> 
> P.D: Una chica me ha dicho que le gustaría traducir The Last Day al inglés, así que a lo mejor pronto la véis también en otros idiomas :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sí gente, ¡al fin he vuelto! Como prometí, cuando ha empezado el verano. Los que ya me conocéis de la antigua versión de la historia saben que actualizaré todos los sábados, y a lo mejor algún otro día subo un capítulo sorpresa. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado. Una mejorada ortografía, una expresión mucho más clara y limpia, y un gran entusiasmo por empezar este proyecto de nuevo. Sabéis que amo leer vuestros comentarios, me hacen sentir la persona más feliz del mundo al saber que os gusta lo que escribo, así que ya sabéis, dejad kudos y vuestras opiniones ;)
> 
> A las personas que me han apoyado todo este tiempo de descanso, y desde que empecé esta historia, quiero decirles que esto va dedicado a ellos. Sois los mejores, por vosotros, por no decepcionar a la gente que tanto me ha animado a seguir escribiendo. Como todos, tuve una crisis en la que no me sentía buena escritora, ya que mis historias en Wattpad no fueron bien recibidas. Pero vosotros habéis logrado que me sienta como al principio, pero mucho más querida.
> 
> Os lo agradece infinitamente, y con mucho cariño, Alvba<3


End file.
